Horizontes de hielo
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un joven patinador artístico, sin amigos, sin vida personal y con un duro sacrificio a sus espaldas, lo único que le interesa es entrenar en la pista de hielo, algo que le conduce a continuas discusiones con el capitán del equipo de hockey de la universidad, Naruto Namikaze, quien también necesita la pista. RESUMEN COMPLETO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO
1. Peonza

Prólogo:

_Te conocí en una pista de hielo. Allí sufrí, me reí, me divertí, derramé lágrimas y sangre. Allí mi carrera empezó y finalizó. Aprendí a jugar al deporte que jamás pensé que jugaría. El Hockey para mí sólo era un deporte absurdo y violento, contigo descubrí que era divertido y apasionado, que había amigos con los que contar. Demostraste que era un deporte que valía la pena pero no se puede escapar al destino._

_Siempre fui una de esas "peonzas" como te gustaba llamarme. Sonrío cada vez que recuerdo esa palabra salir de tus sensuales labios. Miro hacia el doctor que revisa mi rodilla, seguramente ya no volveré a esa pista de hielo donde conocí lo más importante de mi vida, conocí a ese alguien que llegaría a significar todo para mí. Ese alguien siempre fue el burdo capitán del equipo de Hockey de la universidad. Naruto Namikaze._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Capítulo 1: Peonza

La oscuridad de la noche, ocultaba al joven que caminaba por las calles del barrio residencial de SouthWest. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y la música ayudaba a ese chico a mantenerse despierto mientras caminaba hacia la pista de hielo para entrenar. El enfado de ayer aún le duraba y es que el maldito equipo de Hockey se había pasado más de treinta minutos de la hora en que debían haber finalizado su entrenamiento, alegando que "las clases de los niños" terminaban más tarde y ellos tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sólo era un grupo de aficionados que vivían para atormentar a los demás, o eso pensaba Sasuke mientras iba hacia el campo. Gracias a ellos, hacía meses que tenía que levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para disponer de un rato más la tan deseada pista de hielo.

Caminó hacia la parte residencial más rica de la zona y se detuvo un segundo mirando la casa del famoso capitán del equipo de Hockey. Le odiaba, su arrogancia y su prepotencia le sacaba de los nervios pero todavía más… su irresponsabilidad. Naruto Namikaze estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

Se centró en la música que salía de sus cascos y se colocó mejor la capucha de la sudadera oscura volviendo a caminar calle abajo hacia el campo. A esas horas, nunca estaba abierto el campo de hielo, aunque por suerte para Sasuke, el conserje solía abrirle. Conocía demasiado bien sus hábitos y al menos, Sasuke siempre le traía alguna bolsa de chucherías a cambio de que le dejase entrenar antes de que abrieran las puertas al público.

Sasuke ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente permitiéndole ver al conserje con su uniforme y una escoba en la mano.

\- Tan puntual como siempre, Sasuke – sonrió el conserje saludándole.

\- Tengo mucho que entrenar – le comentó Sasuke – toma.

\- ¿Son los caramelos de menta que tanto me gustan?

\- Sí – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Qué atento. Voy a seguir limpiando la planta de arriba. Puedes utilizar la pista de hielo todo lo que quieras, nadie vendrá hasta las nueve.

\- Gracias.

Caminó hacia el interior del edificio. Allí hacía calor, así que empezó a quitarse la bufanda, aunque ni siquiera quiso guardarla, en el hielo le tocaría volver a ponérsela. Observó al conserje subir las escaleras hacia la cafetería que estaba en la planta de arriba y él, con una leve sonrisa, se dirigió en sentido contrario hasta las gradas que daban acceso a la pista. El alma se le cayó al suelo cuando vio a través de los cristales las marcas y surcos que habían dejado en el hielo. El último en utilizar la pista no había pasado la máquina pulidora.

\- Joder – susurró Sasuke dejando caer la bolsa.

Era imposible patinar en esa pista o al menos… hacer patinaje artístico. Las piruetas necesitaban equilibrio y con tanto surco le sería imposible no estar constantemente tropezando con alguno. No hacía falta que le dijeran lo que había ocurrido… se lo imaginaba. El equipo de Hockey se habría quedado hasta tarde entrenando, evitando que el encargado de pulir el hielo pudiera hacer su trabajo y ellos… se habían largado sin arreglarlo.

\- Serán cabrones – se quejó Sasuke.

La sangre le hirvió en cólera al ver aquel espectáculo. Era lo que le faltaba por ver. Ayer ya tuvo que reducir su entrenamiento por culpa de ese equipo y ahora… no le arreglaban la pista y le hacían perder tiempo. Estaba muy cansado del equipo de Hockey, de que no mirasen por nadie más que por ellos y que hicieran lo que les saliera de las narices en esa pista, pero claro… Naruto era el hijo del propietario, así que no parecía darse cuenta de que no era sólo su pista, que más gente tenía derecho a utilizarla.

No podía perder ya más tiempo con ese asunto, así que decidió pulir él mismo la pista. La pulidora no estaba lejos, guardada en un rincón de la sala. Tardó más de media hora en arreglar toda la pista y dejarla perfecta, eso sólo significaba que tenía media hora menos de entrenamiento.

Cuando por fin pudo ponerse a practicar, necesitó otros quince minutos para quitarse aquella sudadera que le cubría del frío y se colocaba la ropa de patinaje. Una vez todo puesto, se volvió a poner de nuevo la sudadera y es que en la pista, hacía bastante frío. En el banquillo de la pista aprovechó para atarse los cordones de los patines negros y entró a la pista. Necesitaba practicar un par de movimientos.

El "_Lutz_" seguía sin salirle perfectamente o más bien, su combinación con el triple axel, debía hacer el salto con la cuchilla externa pero en su lugar, solía salirle con el borde interno. Aquello resultaría demasiado obvio para cualquier juez y no podía permitirse un error como ése. Intentó varias veces el dichoso triple Lutz seguido de un triple axel pero tan sólo consiguió caídas, moratones y desequilibrios. Las pocas veces que mantuvo el equilibrio y no cayó, tuvo que apoyar la mano en el suelo evitando terminar en el hielo. La frustración se hacía presente a cada salto fallido y la rodilla le dolía como nunca, esa tendinitis que había empezado a sufrir hacía una semana parecía ir a peor.

Intentó el salto una y otra vez, descansando sólo unos segundos tras cada caída, recuperando la respiración y el aliento sentado en el frío hielo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora, ni de que dos personas le miraban entrenar aquella coreografía que le salía perfecta excepto por aquel desastroso salto que no terminaba de equilibrar.

\- ¿Cuánto lleva ahí la peonza? – preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa hacia el conserje.

\- Desde las cinco de la mañana – le aclaró con otra sonrisa.

\- No me fastidies – se sorprendió Naruto - ¿Tanto? Pero si se abre a las nueve – dijo mirando su reloj, viendo que eran las ocho.

\- Siempre viene antes para entrenar, es cuando la pista está vacía. Esta mañana no parecía muy contento. He escuchado que sacaba la pulidora.

\- Oh… - exclamó dándose cuenta de aquello – joder, se nos olvidó pasarla anoche antes de cerrar la pista – sonrió Naruto rascándose como si nada el rubio cabello – dios… ésta me la va a recordar toda su vida. Debe estar muy enfadado.

\- Seguro que sí. No le dejasteis entrenar ayer y hoy… ha perdido casi tres cuartos de hora antes de poder ponerse a entrenar.

\- Creo que me iré a la universidad antes de que me vea – sonrió Naruto – no quiero discutir ya con él a primera hora de la mañana.

\- Ya puedes esconderte bien – sonrió el conserje – está muy enfadado y vais a la misma universidad.

\- Lo sé – dijo Naruto – ha entrado nuevo este año. No tenía suficiente con verle aquí todos los días y que sea prácticamente mi vecino… que ahora lo tengo en la facultad también... ¡_Oh mierda_! – exclamó al ver que Sasuke se levantaba del hielo y miraba hacia la planta de arriba.

Naruto sintió una opresión en su pecho, conocía demasiado bien el mal carácter de Sasuke Uchiha y eso le obligó a agacharse al instante evitando que le viera. Se arrodilló en el suelo tras el pequeño muro y ante la gran sonrisa de un conserje que saludaba a Sasuke con la mano.

\- Creo que es buena idea eso de irte antes de que él te vea – sonrió el conserje.

\- ¿Aún está mirando? – preguntó desde el suelo.

\- Sí.

\- Casi que me voy por aquí abajo – dijo al final sonriendo.

Naruto gateó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Sólo al alcanzarlas, se dignó a levantarse sabiendo que la alta pared le escondería de los ojos de Sasuke. Cogió su mochila, su bolsa y el stick y se marchó del pabellón. A primera hora tenía la clase de dibujo. Siempre le había gustado el arte, por eso eligió la carrera de Bellas Artes, claro que no sabía lo complicado que era hasta que empezó en ella.

Miró un segundo hacia la pista de hielo viendo que Sasuke seguía entrenando. Por un segundo y pese a saber que ambos eran prácticamente vecinos, se daba cuenta de que conocía muy poco a ese chico un año menor que él. De hecho… lo único que sabía era que siempre estaba discutiendo y enfadado con su equipo porque no le dejaban entrenar.

En clase, Naruto miraba por la ventana cómo el resto de chicos disfrutaban de su hora libre mientras él debía entrar antes para escuchar las explicaciones del profesor. Era injusto para los de Bellas Artes iniciar una hora antes a los demás, pero nadie parecía querer quejarse por aquello, al fin y al cabo, voluntariamente habían ingresado a esa asignatura optativa que se impartía tan pronto. El profesor hablaba sobre las técnicas de dibujo pero Naruto, desde su última y lejana fila, sólo miraba por la ventana a ese chico que siempre estaba enojado. Seguramente iría hacia clase y como siempre, iba solo. La gente de su alrededor prácticamente no se percataba de su presencia y algunos chicos que lo hacían, se reían de él por practicar patinaje artístico, pero Sasuke siempre hacia oídos sordos a las burlas, seguramente por eso siempre llevaba los cascos de música en sus oídos, para evitar escuchar las risas, las burlas y los insultos a su espalda.

El rostro de Naruto cambió a uno más melancólico, sabía que no debía ser fácil para ese chico y él no le facilitaba las cosas pero… su equipo también necesitaba entrenar, no podía cederle siempre la pista. Tenían partidos que ganar. Suspiró frustrado, todo era complicado cuando se trataba de complacer al exigente Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Le aburren mis clases, señor Namikaze? – escuchó que pronunciaba el profesor a su lado – le veo muy entretenido mirando por la ventana.

\- Sólo pensaba – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que hace un precioso día y estamos aquí encerrados escuchando teoría en lugar de poder ir a dibujar algo.

\- ¿Le apetece dibujar, señor Namikaze?

\- Sí – dijo por hacer algo práctico en lugar de teoría.

\- Pues espero que se divierta, porque mañana quiero que se sepa toda la lección y además, me traerá un trabajo práctico que haga referencia a qué es el arte para usted – sonrió el profesor subiéndose de nuevo las gafas y colocándolas bien para marcharse.

\- Pero… - gritó antes de ver que el profesor se giraba hacia él y lo miraba con esos ojos inexpresivos, entonces se sentó nuevamente enojado, sería peor si seguía, así que susurró – no es justo.

Por suerte para el rubio, la clase terminó sin más incidentes, aunque seguía dando vueltas al tema. ¿Cómo iba a expresar qué era el arte? ¿Había algo artístico que él pudiera dibujar y plasmar en un papel? Ni siquiera se le ocurría nada para ese dichoso trabajo. Caminaba envuelto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se lanzaba sobre su espalda pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

\- ¿Vas a ir al entrenamiento a las cinco? – preguntó Hidan, su compañero en el equipo.

\- Sí, aunque no sé cómo haré para compaginar el entrenamiento y el dichoso trabajo que me han mandado.

\- Pero si sólo llevamos una semana de clases, es imposible que te hayan mandado ya cosas.

\- Créeme, desde el primer día ya nos dieron todo el calendario. Es agobiante. ¿Cómo conseguís compaginar los estudios y el deporte? – le preguntó.

\- Yo no hago Bellas Artes – le aclaró Hidan con una gran sonrisa – no tengo que entregar trabajos, sólo estudiar la semana antes del examen.

\- Qué suerte la tuya, envidio tu capacidad para memorizar, yo tardo más de una semana en aprenderme la lección.

\- Por cierto, estamos sin entrenador.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto alterado.

\- Le han ofrecido un contrato en otra universidad y se marcha.

\- ¿Así sin más?

\- Eso parece, todos están preocupados, de hecho uno ha dejado el equipo. Vamos a tener que encontrar un entrenador y otro jugador… y rápido, porque la temporada comienza en unas semanas.

Aquel día había terminado de rematar a un ya agotado Naruto. Había empezado con mal pie cuando fue esa mañana a la pista a arreglar el estropicio que anoche hizo su equipo en el hielo, pero se encontró con la pista ocupada y ya alisada por un malhumorado Sasuke, luego le mandaban un trabajo extra y ahora sólo le faltaba quedarse sin entrenador y sin un jugador. La temporada no pintaba nada bien si seguían a ese ritmo.


	2. Problemas de familia

Capítulo 2: Problemas de familia.

El final del lápiz golpeaba repetidamente la frente de un Naruto sentado frente a su escritorio con la hoja en blanco. No había forma de que le saliera nada artístico pese a que pensaba y pensaba. La música al otro lado de su pared le hizo terminar de desconcentrarse. Su hermano mellizo ya estaba haciendo de las suyas como de costumbre.

Con un notable cabreo, cogió el stick que tenía colgado en la pared y golpeó contra ella intentando que su hermano bajase el volumen. En esa casa nadie podía concentrarse. Para mayor frustración de Naruto, su hermano seguía sin bajar el volumen de la música, así que abrió la puerta de la casa y caminó descalzo como iba y con su pantalón corto por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta contigua. Golpeó ésta con el stick una vez más.

\- Dei… baja el volumen, no puedo concentrarme – le gritó para que le escuchase.

Deidara abrió la puerta al instante, encontrándose a su hermano con el cabello revuelto, cara de desesperación y un carácter de mil diablos.

\- ¿Desde cuando te molesta la música alta? – preguntó Deidara extrañado, puesto que Naruto solía ponerla aún más alta que él.

\- Desde que tengo que concentrarme para un trabajo.

\- ¿Un trabajo? ¿Tú? – preguntó Deidara incrédulo antes de empezar a reírse - ¿Desde cuando haces trabajos? Ni siquiera en el instituto los hacías.

\- Quizá me estoy volviendo responsable.

\- Deja de bromear, no tiene gracia – sonrió Deidara – el año pasado hiciste todos los dibujos el último día antes de la entrega. Aún recuerdo aquel mono que dibujaste.

\- Era una cacatúa en una rama.

\- ¿Enserio? Parecía un mono – se reía Deidara.

\- Tú solo… baja el volumen ¿Quieres?

\- Basta los dos de discusiones ¿Es que no os podéis llevar bien ni un día? – intervino Minato que subía con un barreño lleno de ropa para tender.

\- Habla con él, está amargado – dijo Naruto.

\- No soy yo quién ha roto con el novio – dijo Deidara consiguiendo enfadar aún más a Naruto.

\- Ni siquiera sabes por qué rompí con él.

\- Me lo imagino – susurró Deidara.

\- Parad los dos – volvió a intervenir su padre – haber si empezáis a llevaros mejor. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo habéis llegado a esta situación con lo bien que os llevabais antes.

\- Pregúntale a Naruto – dijo Deidara cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Idiota – se quejó Naruto encerrándose también en su habitación.

Minato resopló. Ser padre y viudo no era nada fácil. ¿Cuándo habían crecido tanto esos dos como para que dejasen de contarle las cosas? Hacía años que ya no le contaban nada de sus vidas. Ni siquiera sabía que Naruto había roto con el novio… ni que había tenido novio, tampoco sabía que Deidara estaba amargado y es que él siempre acababa siendo el último en enterarse de todo. Ahora le tocaría arreglar aquel estropicio como siempre.

Subió las escaleras al tercer piso de la casa y abrió la puerta de la terraza para empezar a tender. Mientras el frío golpeaba sus cálidas mejillas, empezó a pensar cómo podría volver a conectar con sus hijos. Él… un famoso jugador de Hockey en sus mejores años de vida, que había abandonado su carrera por la enfermedad terminal de su esposa, todo para cuidar de sus hijos. Ahora sólo era un hombre más que se dedicaba a alquilar la pista de hielo a gente que daba clases de patinaje en ella.

Terminó de tender y volvió corriendo al interior de la casa buscando el calor. Canadá era un país muy frío, y más ahora que se acercaba el invierno. Lanzó su aliento sobre sus mojadas y heladas manos tratando de calentarlas antes de bajar los peldaños hacia las habitaciones de sus hijos. Ni siquiera sabía por cuál de los dos empezar a dialogar. Naruto quizá sería en más conveniente… el más guerrero de los dos, el que más problemas podía darle, dejar a Deidara para el final donde estaría más cansado de debatir con Naruto, sería la mejor opción.

Resopló un segundo antes de tocar a la puerta de su hijo. Naruto tenía un temperamento de armas tomar. Era independiente, hiperactivo y sobre todo… muy impulsivo, podía salirle con cualquier cosa y debía prepararse mentalmente para él.

\- Naruto… ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Minato tras tocar la puerta.

Naruto abrió la puerta sorprendido de que su padre estuviera allí, pero enseguida le dejó pasar a la habitación haciéndole un hueco en una esquina del colchón, lanzando así parte de su ropa al suelo. Minato al ver aquel desorden, intentó calmarse.

\- Ya lo sé, está un poco desordenado – intentó recoger Naruto un poco su habitación.

\- Déjalo, prefiero hablar contigo sobre tu hermano y lo que está ocurriendo.

\- No está pasando nada – dijo Naruto algo sonrojado intentando esquivar el tema.

\- Sé que ocurre algo y me gustaría saber qué está ocurriendo. Nunca os habíais llevado tan mal como ahora.

\- Fue sin querer, se me escapó algo con los amigos y lo utilizaron en su contra. Se metieron con él y ahora no quiere hablar conmigo para evitar que siga contando cosas suyas – resumió Naruto sentándose de golpe en la cama – no es nada más. Lo arreglaré.

\- Eso espero. Aún así sé que te preocupa algo más, te lo veo.

\- Es el equipo… se está derrumbando. Ayer se fue un compañero y hoy se han ido dos más. Tampoco tenemos entrenador así que no sé lo que haremos esta temporada.

\- Es precipitado la verdad, acaba de iniciar la temporada y es un gran contratiempo, pero seguro que lo arregláis.

\- Eso espero.

\- Voy a ir a hablar con tu hermano – dijo Minato dando una palmada sobre la rodilla doblada de su hijo.

\- ¿No quieres hablar de mi supuesto novio? – preguntó extrañado.

\- No. Confío en ti y si has roto con él creo que es por algo. Es parte de tu vida privada Naruto, si algún día quieres contármelo estaré aquí, pero dudo que quieras hacerlo.

\- La verdad es que no, pero tenía mis motivos.

\- De eso estoy seguro – sonrió Minato – voy a ver a tu hermano. Acaba ese dibujo, no quiero que ya te fichen los profesores el primer día por no hacer tus deberes.

Minato sonrió una vez más y le dio un cálido beso en la frente a su hijo. ¡_Qué rápido crecían_!. Ya tenían diecinueve años, estaban en segundo de la carrera y pronto querrían independizarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba preparado para verles abandonar la casa donde se criaron. Todos esos años había cuidado de ellos y ahora… se daba cuenta que ya estaban demasiado grandes.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. No pudo hacer nada más que suspirar una vez más mirando el cuadro de su difunta esposa. Por una parte… la echaba de menos y por otra… sonreía al recordar los buenos momentos que habían vivido.

\- Si pudieras ver cómo han crecido – susurró hacia la foto con una sonrisa.

Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta de al lado donde la música había disminuido un poco su volumen. Tocó con los nudillos y enseguida se encontró con Deidara al otro lado. Él sí estaba trabajando en su nuevo proyecto de arquitectura.

\- Vaya… ¿Te molesto? ¿Estás ocupado?

\- No… pasa. Realmente lo estoy haciendo por ir adelantando, pero tengo un mes para entregar el proyecto – sonrió Deidara – mis compañeros estarán de fiesta pero yo prefiero ir avanzando antes de que luego se me coma el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estás diseñando?

\- Una torre. El profesor pidió algo innovador y estoy investigando nuevos materiales de construcción mezclado con algo ecológico, quería hacer un tipo mirador – sonrió.

\- Creo que serás un buen arquitecto – sonrió Minato sentándose en una de las sillas – Naruto me ha contado lo que os pasa.

\- Es una tontería – dijo Deidara girando el rostro hacia el papel donde estaba dibujando la torre.

\- Ha confesado algún secreto tuyo, me ha dicho que se le escapó. ¿Quieres contarme algo de lo que ocurre?

\- No es nada papá, ya sabes cómo es la vida de los estudiantes.

\- ¿No te llevas bien con los compañeros? ¿Es eso?

\- No… bueno… ni siquiera sé cómo lo sabes.

\- Porque Naruto trae siempre a muchos amigos a casa, pero nunca te he visto a ti invitar a nadie ni salir. Te sumerges en tu trabajo y nada más.

\- Se meten conmigo, supongo que porque se me da bien estudiar y prefiero aplicar mis fuerzas a la carrera que al resto de cosas.

\- No está mal estudiar Deidara… pero creo que también deberías intentar relacionarte un poco con la gente, divertirte.

\- Imagino que debería… pero ya es un poco tarde. Los demás no quieren relacionarse conmigo y gracias a Naruto ahora tienen algo más con lo que meterse conmigo.

\- Lo arreglaremos ¿Vale? – sonrió Minato acariciándole el cabello – pero intentad no discutir tanto. A Naruto se le escapó.

\- Ya… pero me ha hecho daño a mí. Naruto es demasiado impulsivo y a veces… algo egoísta. No se da cuenta que hace cosas que pueden hacer daño.

Minato sonrió. Conocía perfectamente a sus hijos. Toda su vida eran ellos, no había nada más que su trabajo y sus hijos.

\- Todo se arreglará – sonrió Minato.

Para Deidara… aquella sonrisa sólo significaba una cosa… que su padre tenía todo controlado. Siempre había creído que su padre tenía un don para la gente, para tranquilizarla y ayudarla, era así, rebosaba energía y confianza.

Aquella noche, cenaron todos en familia como siempre, pero al menos para Minato, cesaron las discusiones en la mesa entre sus dos hijos. Algo parecía mejorar la cosa tras la conversación, pese a que Minato sabía que no todo se solucionaría de la noche a la mañana. Estaba claro que seguían enfadados, pero al menos esa noche… dejaron de pelear.

Sus hijos fueron los primeros en marcharse a dormir, quedándose Minato a terminar de recoger las cosas. Antes su esposa siempre se había ocupado de todo lo relacionado a la casa, pero tras su muerte, Minato lo hacía todo. Sus hijos ni siquiera vivieron aquella época, eran demasiado pequeños cuando perdieron a su madre. Al retirarse a la habitación, Minato observó con nostalgia la fotografía de sus antiguos compañeros. Nunca les había contado a sus hijos aquella época de su vida, tampoco creía que fuera relevante, tomó una decisión y no se arrepentía de ella ni por un segundo. Sonrió un segundo antes de meterse en la cama para dormir. Quería despertarse muy temprano para ir a la pista de hielo.

Por la mañana cuando el despertador sonó, le costó abrir los ojos. Era demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero aún así, se levantó con energía para dejar preparados los desayunos de sus hijos. Sabía que dormirían más rato pero él tenía que irse a la pista de hielo.

El conserje fue el que más se asombró de verle allí, nunca imaginó que el propietario de la pista fuera a ir a las cinco de la mañana. Para Minato no pasó desapercibida la cara de asombro del conserje sabiendo… que sentía cierto miedo por algo.

\- Buenos días Choza Akimichi – sonrió Minato.

\- Buenos días señor Namikaze, no esperaba verlo a estas horas por aquí.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Me gustaría entrar y observar algunas cosas de la pista.

\- Pero la pista ahora está en mantenimiento – trató de ocultar el conserje.

\- Vamos… sé perfectamente que hay gente entrenando a estas horas, siempre lo he sabido y no me molesta. De hecho me alegro que les ayudes con sus horarios, pero quiero echar un vistazo a lo que viene por la pista.

\- ¿Por qué ese interés señor? – preguntó algo confuso pero a la vez aliviado.

\- Porque el talento suele madrugar – sonrió Minato – estoy buscando a unos chicos muy concretos.

\- De acuerdo. Le acompañaré hasta la pista.


	3. Expresión artística fallida

Capítulo 3: Expresión artística fallida.

Minato entró por las gradas dispuesto a sentarse en algún lado, sin embargo, cuando iba a sentarse en una de las tribunas de lo alto, vio a un chico de unos veintidós años allí sentado, con las piernas encima del respaldo de la silla de delante. Minato sonrió al reconocer al chico y bajó las escaleras en su dirección para sentarse a su lado.

Al ver cómo levantaba el botellín de cerveza, se detuvo en seco y prefirió sentarse unas filas más atrás. Conocía a ese chico desde hacía años, no habían hablado apenas pero… lo conocía, desde niño había venido a la pista de hielo a practicar. En su buena época, trató de hacer patinaje artístico, pero su gran pasión siempre fue el hockey. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había dejado de practicarlo, ni cuándo decidió salir del hielo para sentarse en las gradas a observar a su hermano pequeño. Antes veía a un chico apasionado por el deporte pero ahora… viendo cómo bebía esa cerveza a las cinco de la mañana, sólo sentía una cosa… que había perdido su camino.

Itachi se levantó de los asientos tras acabarse la cerveza y subió las escaleras. Se percató en Minato que estaba allí sentado observando también a Sasuke en la pista mientras intentaba realizar su "Lutz" con triple. Minato trató de no mirar a Itachi y éste tampoco quiso mirarle pasando así de largo hasta la primera papelera donde tiró el botellín.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no patina? – preguntó Minato hacia el conserje que llegaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Itachi? – preguntó observando el pasillo por donde se había ido el moreno aunque ya no podía verle – desde hace dos años, creo. A veces viene a ver a su hermano patinar. No estoy muy seguro de por qué.

\- Adora a su hermano – dijo Minato extrañamente serio como si pensase en algo – es una lástima que dejase el patinaje.

\- ¿Querías que patinase?

\- Mi hijo está falto de gente en su equipo de hockey, pensé en Itachi, era un buen jugador de choque, un buen defensa y patinaba de miedo pero… no creo que esté interesado.

\- Y aun así… algo me dice que no vas a rendirte – sonrió el conserje haciendo sonreír a Minato.

\- No. No voy a rendirme con él. Necesito un sitio neutral para ofrecerle esta oportunidad, lejos del hielo.

\- Trabaja en una tienda a media jornada. Está en el centro – ambos se miraron y sonrieron – aunque… creo que este año no se ha matriculado en la universidad, algo extraño, debería entrar a tercero de derecho.

\- Sí que es raro. Nadie hace dos años y luego de golpe abandona – se sorprendió Minato – tendré que investigar un poco.

\- Suerte entonces. Sasuke te será más complicado – dijo el conserje dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba Minato.

\- La clave está en su hermano – dijo Minato – el hockey tiene más futuro que el patinaje artístico, muchas más salidas pero sé de sobra que si su pasión es tan fuerte… no lo cambiaría. Sin embargo… quizá con el aliciente adecuado sea capaz de realizar ambos deportes. Lo pensaré – sonrió Minato.

\- Nunca te gustan las cosas fáciles.

\- Ya sabes que no – sonrió una vez más antes de levantarse para irse – te veo mañana, hoy tengo mucho que investigar.

Naruto se despertó aquella mañana con las ideas muy claras. Ese trabajo absurdo sobre el arte ya no volvería a sacarle de quicio, pues tenía la idea pensada sobre qué hacer. Para el desayuno, su padre no estaba en casa y Deidara siempre solía despertarse antes para trabajar algo antes de ir a clase.

Cuando Deidara bajó a desayunar y se sentó en la mesa, Naruto le observó en silencio mientras daba un largo sorbo a su vaso de leche. Deidara miró el plato vacío de las tortitas que su hermano apartaba con la mano. Ni siquiera hablaron en aquella mesa y Naruto se marchó enseguida escaleras arriba para coger sus cosas.

Ambos caminaron hacia la universidad pero no quisieron ir juntos como hacían antes. Ni siquiera en el metro se sentaron el uno al lado del otro. Deidara leía su enorme libro sobre materiales de construcción, libro que a Naruto le parecía un auténtico aburrimiento y que seguramente a Deidara también, pero aun así, se lo estudiaba. Naruto resopló, tan sólo de ver aquel libro ya le aburría a él. Se colocó los cascos de música y trató de no fijarse en su aburrido hermano mellizo.

Una vez el metro llegó a la estación, Naruto fue el primero en bajar, caminando con rapidez hacia la facultad de Bellas Artes. Nadie habría dicho jamás que un famoso deportista como él, capitán del rudo equipo de hockey, pudiera tener cierto arte en el dibujo, en algo frágil, en dibujar sobre un fino papel.

No fue hasta la tercera clase cuando Naruto observó al profesor que le había mandado la tarea extra entrar por el aula. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sacando de su gran clasificador la hoja con el boceto. Observó con detenimiento cómo el profesor dejaba su maletín encima de la mesa y luego agachaba un poco las gafas mirándole fijamente.

\- Naruto Namikaze, ¿tienes ese dibujo listo? – preguntó.

\- Claro que sí, lo tengo aquí mismo.

El profesor se acercó hasta la mesa de Naruto cogiendo aquel folio. Volvió a colocarse las gafas en el sitio y miró aquel dibujo terminando por abrir los ojos y devolver el folio.

\- Repítelo – fue lo único que dijo el profesor borrando la sonrisa de Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué? Está genial.

\- Es de tu hermano, no soy idiota. Es un edificio. Devuélvele el trabajo a tu hermano. Te dije algo artístico.

\- El edificio este es artístico.

\- No me sirve. Es arquitectura, no algo artístico. Repítelo – volvió a decirle.

Naruto resopló pero no le quedó más remedio que guardar el dibujo. Iba a tener que volver a pensar algo ya que aquello no servía. Para su frustración, todavía seguía sin saber qué iba a dibujar. El resto de la clase la pasó observando por la ventana intentando pensar en algo para el día siguiente, pero nada le vino a la mente.

Al salir del aula, se fue directamente hacia fuera de la facultad. Sólo pensaba en cruzar el gran jardín y llegar hasta la cafetería para relajarse junto a sus amigos. Hacía un día espléndido pese al frío que traía el invierno. La fuente central seguía en funcionamiento pero pese al ruido que hacía el agua al caer, Naruto escuchó claramente cómo su amigo y compañero de equipo, Kiba, le llamaba mientras corría en su dirección diciendo algo sobre buenas noticias para el equipo.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó hacia él, con tan mala pata, que Kiba tropezó con uno de los últimos peldaños cayendo hacia delante. Naruto soltó enseguida las cosas, dejando que cayesen al suelo para intentar coger a su amigo antes de que se hiciera daño. Consiguió coger a su amigo y ambos rieron en el suelo, hasta que los azules ojos de Naruto se dieron cuenta de que la carpeta estaba empapada por el refresco que Kiba había derramado sobre ella al caer.

\- Oh, oh – susurró Naruto cogiendo la carpeta enseguida y sacando el folio de su hermano completamente empapado – mi hermano va a matarme.

\- ¿Es de tu hermano? – preguntó Kiba - ¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?

\- Porque no me apetecía hacer los deberes ayer – dijo sin más.

Lo que Naruto no esperó era que su muerte estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, puesto que Deidara salía en aquel momento de su facultad directo hacia el jardín. Pese a que le vio y trató de esconder la hoja, Deidara la había visto perfectamente, por lo que se dirigió hacia su hermano con cara de pocos amigos. Al llegar hasta Naruto, le empujó con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué narices le has hecho a mi dibujo? – le preguntó enfadado.

\- Sólo lo había cogido prestado, iba a devolvértelo.

\- ¿Así? ¿Tal y como está? Eres imbécil. ¿Por qué has entrado en mi cuarto a por él? Haz tus propios trabajos – se quejó Deidara.

\- Vamos, Dei… sólo era un dibujo sin terminar y tienes todo un mes para hacer este proyecto.

\- No es eso lo que me importa, Naruto, sino la invasión de mi cuarto y mi privacidad. ¿Te preguntas por qué no te hablo? Por esto mismo – le dijo intentando coger la hoja empapada, pero Naruto alzó el brazo evitándolo.

Entre la discusión de ambos y el forcejeo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que un chico pasaba tras ellos. Lo único que consiguió aquel joven fue un empujón de la espalda de Deidara cuando Naruto empujó a su hermano lejos de él. Ambos rubios escucharon el quejido y posteriormente el agua salpicando. ¡Habían tirado a la fuente al chico!.

Si Naruto creía que las cosas no podían complicarse más, allí estaba su mayor problema, Sasuke Uchiha, sentado dentro de la gran fuente, completamente empapado y mirándole con unos ojos atemorizantes para cualquiera. Su mirada lo decía todo.

\- Lo siento – dijo Deidara tratando de acercarse hacia Sasuke para ayudarle a salir de allí.

\- Yo… -intentó decir Naruto al ver a Sasuke.

\- Tenías que ser tú – fueron las palabras de Sasuke – ni siquiera tu hermano te aguanta.

Tal y como Sasuke empezaba a incorporarse, Naruto se tensaba. Siempre había sabido que Sasuke tenía muy mal carácter, todo el mundo lo decía. Quizá era por eso por lo que pese a practicar un deporte que daba fruto a muchos insultos por parte de sus compañeros, nadie se atrevía a meterse directamente con él.

Tras levantase, Sasuke cogió con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta de Naruto acercándole hacia él, sin embargo, Kiba cogió las muñecas de Sasuke tratando de conseguir que le soltase.

\- De verdad que eres un idiota – le insultó Sasuke malhumorado.

\- Y tú un chico con ridículas mallas que baila en el hielo – le dijo Naruto tratando una vez más de defenderse él mismo con un ataque.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Al menos yo no voy golpeándome con todos en el campo de hielo y sobre todo… dejo la pista arreglada para los demás. Sólo eres un crío egoísta – le gritó Sasuke, pero en aquel momento cuando Naruto iba a reaccionar de mala manera, Gaara intervino alejando a ambos.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó con su seriedad habitual sin enterarse muy bien de lo que había ocurrido – parad los dos ya.

\- Ya nos veremos, idiota – le dijo Naruto mientras ambos se separaban.

\- Donde quieras y cuando quieras, no me das ningún miedo – espetó Sasuke.

Los compañeros de Naruto se lo llevaron prácticamente a empujones sabiendo lo nervioso que estaba con todo aquel asunto, aun así, no se libró de las palabras de Gaara sobre lo mal que estaba robarle el trabajo a su hermano. Quizá en parte le sentaba mal haberlo hecho, pero ya lo había hecho y no había remedio, así que pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cuál era esa noticia tan importante que ibas a contar? – preguntó hacia Kiba.

\- Ah, sí… ya tenemos nuevo entrenador.

\- ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí, eso ha dicho el decano de la facultad, pero aún no se sabe quién es, no lo han hecho público. Creo que tu padre lo ha recomendado… porque le vi hablando con el decano esta mañana.

\- Imagino que mañana sabremos quién es, es cuando tenemos las pruebas para los nuevos candidatos.

\- De eso también quería hablarte… se han suspendido las pruebas – dijo con cara asustado, sabiendo que a Naruto le encantaba escoger él personalmente a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se han suspendido?

\- El nuevo entrenador va a elegir a los nuevos jugadores.

\- Venga ya – se quejó Naruto.

\- Relájate y esperemos a ver qué ocurre con el equipo – dijo un sereno Gaara.

\- Aún no está en el equipo y ya está cambiando las normas – volvió a quejarse Naruto del entrenador – él es el nuevo aquí, nosotros llevamos juntos cuatro años. Él debería adaptarse al equipo.

\- Como he dicho… no sabemos nada del entrenador. Habrá que esperar – dijo Gaara – así que cálmate mientras tanto.


	4. El dibujo

Capítulo 4: El dibujo

Naruto fue temprano ese día a la pista de hielo. Quería patinar y despejarse un poco antes de que todos llegasen a la pista, pero cuando estuvo listo, caminó por el largo pasillo en dirección a la pista de hielo. Sólo tenía que bajar las escaleras y, sin embargo, algo le hizo detenerse. Tras el gran cristal, en el gimnasio, se encontraba Sasuke practicando en la barra.

Siempre había creído que aquella sala era exclusivamente para las chicas que practicaban ballet o para las que hacían patinaje artístico, pero nunca imaginó que Sasuke pudiera utilizarla también pese a que practicaba ese deporte.

\- Vaya… la peonza ya está aquí – susurró para sí mismo observando cómo Sasuke se agarraba con una mano a la barra y observándose en el espejo frente a él, alzaba la pierna hacia atrás con un total equilibrio, inclinando todo el cuerpo hacia el suelo.

Quería ir al hielo a practicar, a patinar un poco antes de que su equipo llegase y, sin embargo, algo había impulsado al rubio a permanecer estático en el sitio. Miraba con asombro la elasticidad del joven, cómo conseguía levantar la pierna por su espalda hasta casi la cabeza y la cogía con sus manos en una acrobacia que él jamás habría podido hacer por su falta de flexibilidad.

Sonrió al ver lo elegante que se veía en aquella posición. Puede que no se llevasen bien, que sus deportes fueran muy distintos pero no podía negar que lo que ese chico hacía… era puro arte, dedicación y sacrificio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se descolgó la mochila que llevaba a hombros y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo junto a sus lápices. Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared y empezó a dibujar aquella posición que Sasuke repetía una y otra vez practicándola.

Tardó casi una hora en hacer el boceto y sabía que en casa debería darle el retoque final, pero prefería marcharse de allí cuanto antes, no quería encontrarse con Sasuke cuando acabase de practicar. Bastante mal se llevaban ya ambos chicos. Estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila, cuando apareció un joven de cabello plateado y sonrisa retorcida.

\- Naruto… cuánto tiempo sin verte – sonrió - ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó acercándose a él con suavidad y pasando sus manos por su rostro, acercando sus labios a los del rubio.

Naruto se apartó ligeramente cogiendo sus muñecas y echando las manos hacia atrás evitando que le tocase.

\- Déjalo ahí, Sakon, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada – le remarcó.

\- Oh… qué tierna escena – dijo Sasuke algo molesto - ¿Por qué no os vais a un motel?

\- Deberíamos – dijo Sakon hacia un Sasuke que apretó los puños marchándose por el pasillo - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confuso Sakon al ver el cuaderno de dibujo de Naruto - ¿Estás dibujando algo? – sonrió pero Naruto apartó el cuaderno y lo guardó con rapidez.

\- Un trabajo de clase. Me largo a entrenar.

Naruto se marchó con rapidez y aceleró el paso al ver a Kiba que entraba en aquel momento por el pabellón. Sakon sonrió aún observando la espalda de aquel rubio aunque al mirar al fondo del pasillo, consiguió ver a Sasuke que también cambiaba de dirección y se dirigía hacia uno de los vestuarios. Eso era raro.

Tras cambiarse todos en su vestuario, salieron a la pista dispuestos a conocer a su nuevo entrenador. Naruto seguía quejándose a Kiba sobre esa decisión de no haber podido elegir él en persona a los nuevos miembros de su equipo, sin embargo, también sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora. Al salir al hielo, se quedó atónito al ver a su padre en mitad de la pista detenido con sus patines de hockey puestos.

\- Vamos, vamos… acercaros todos aquí al centro – sonrió Minato al ver a todos los chicos atónitos.

\- Tío… ¿No es tu padre? – preguntó Hidan a un sorprendido Naruto.

\- Sí y no sé muy bien qué hace aquí.

\- Al parecer… hace de entrenador – sonrió Kiba.

\- Mi padre no puede ser bueno de entrenador – dijo Naruto – de hecho ni siquiera llegó a nada en su equipo – se quejó.

\- ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¿A que se funda el hielo? – preguntó esta vez más serio – vamos, acercaros.

\- Pues para no ser bueno… parece bueno – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa algo atemorizado por la agresividad con que Minato había dicho la última frase – ya actúa como todo un entrenador.

\- Sí… a mi padre le sale todo bien – susurró Naruto pese a que no le escucharon.

Todos se acercaron hasta el centro de la pista y observaron atentos cómo Minato sacaba un cuaderno y apuntaba algunas cosas. Seguramente intentaba poner caras a los números de las camisetas y las estadísticas que llevaría apuntadas.

\- Para los que no me conozcáis, soy Minato Namikaze, vuestro nuevo entrenador para esta temporada. Podéis llamarme entrenador o entrenador Namikaze.

\- Tú puedes llamarme Naru – sonrió Naruto en forma de broma, algo que no terminó de hacerle gracia a Minato.

\- Vaya… el capitán del equipo ha salido gracioso – dijo Minato con seriedad – voy a ser muy claro, aquí en el campo, no soy tu padre, ni eres nada más que un jugador y como tal voy a tratarte. No hay favoritismo y si no estás contento con esto puedes marcharte. ¿Alguien más quiere continuar la broma?

El silencio reinó enseguida pese a que Minato seguía observando aquella "C" de capitán en la camiseta de Naruto.

\- Dame la "C" – le dijo sin más.

\- ¿Qué? No – se quejó Naruto.

\- Oiga… - intervino Hidan – el antiguo entrenador lo nombró capitán.

\- Y yo lo respeto pero ahora es mi equipo y yo nombraré al capitán – dijo Minato sin más – La C – le exigió poniendo la palma de su mano.

Enfadado como estaba y frunciendo el ceño, Naruto se arrancó la C del pecho y la colocó encima de la mano de su padre, sabiendo que ahora no podría rebatirle nada, pero en casa… hablaría con él seriamente.

\- Escuchadme bien… no voy a trataros como niños de párvulos. Ya sois adultos y como tal os trataré. Ahora voy a presentaros a vuestros nuevos compañeros. Entrad – gritó Minato para que los del otro vestuario le escuchasen.

Para Naruto, fue toda una sorpresa cuando observó entrar primero a su hermano Deidara. Su hermano había dejado de patinar hacía años, ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que lo había hecho, pero ahora estaba allí frente a él. A su lado, la peonza, eso le hizo hacer un chasquido casi de risa, lo que molestó notablemente a un Sasuke que permaneció en silencio, y a su lado, como último jugador, Itachi Uchiha. A él sí le conocía más, había jugado a hockey pero decían que se había llevado más dientes que medallas.

\- Genial… un pringado, una peonza y un matón – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Un patinador desde los cinco años, un patinador casi intocable por su flexibilidad y elasticidad y un defensa perfecto para vuestra desastrosa defensa – le recalcó Minato – he visto vuestros vídeos, sé que sabéis marcar goles, pero no sé si sabéis evitarlos. Son vuestros nuevos compañeros y no hay discusión alguna al respecto. Más os vale empezar a encajar. Ahora escuchadme bien, estamos aquí por una razón y sólo una… ¿Sabéis cuál es? – preguntó con un tono duro, aunque luego lo bajó mirando hacia Suigetsu – empieza por T.

\- Triunfar, entrenador Namikaze – gritó.

\- NO – le dijo consiguiendo que el resto se riera por la equivocación – Trabajo duro. Vais a trabajar como nunca en vuestra vida y todo va a empezar… en vuestra defensa. Trabajaremos desde la base, ahora empezad a calentar.

Naruto observó un segundo a Sasuke. Siempre se habían llevado mal, pero desde hacía apenas una semana… su situación había empeorado drásticamente y todo… porque no quiso aceptarle en su equipo, ahora estaba allí y Sasuke sonreía con picardía.

\- Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, niño peonza – le dijo Naruto – no vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en mi equipo.

\- Eso ya no lo decides tú… ni siquiera eres el capitán – sonrió Sasuke sacándole la lengua.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Una semana antes:_**

_Para el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha, aquella situación era simplemente… inadmisible. Apretó los puños al ver en la oficina de la recepción del negociado de la facultad cómo a los del equipo de hockey les daban aquellas becas deportivas completas mientras él… con más trabajo duro a su espalda, seguía teniendo que pagarse todo por su cuenta. No pasaba desapercibido para él que en su casa, las finanzas no iban precisamente bien. Su hermano trabajaba en un local durante horas y apenas pisaba ya la facultad el último año, ahora ya… ni se había matriculado para el siguiente curso. Le pagaban una miseria y trabajaba a destajo. Su padre seguía con su ritmo de vida, bebiendo como un poseso y él… él simplemente trataba de marcharse pronto de la casa y practicar en la pista de hielo con tal de no ver la situación en casa. Odiaba estar en casa._

_No tenía más remedio si quería una beca… que optar a un deporte y el único que se le podía dar medianamente bien… era el hockey gracias a su habilidad con los patines. Pero su gran inconveniente tenía nombre propio, "Naruto Namikaze". Él jamás le aceptaría en su equipo y aun así… estaba dispuesto a humillarse y a rebajarse para que le aceptase._

_Aquel día, Sasuke le esperó tras la puerta del vestuario. Vio pasar a todo el equipo, todos se marchaban, pero él esperaba a Naruto para hablar en privado. Para cuando salió, Naruto iba hablando con su novio por teléfono, algo que hizo que le hirviera aún más la sangre a Sasuke. Odiaba a Sakon pero era algo que se guardaba muy dentro de él para evitar mayores problemas._

\- _Namikaze… ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Sasuke tras la espalda de un Naruto que seguía enganchado al móvil._

\- _Sí, Sakon, ahora iré a casa. Puedo coger la moto y estar en tu casa en apenas diez minutos. Ve buscando una película que quieras ver._

\- _Namikaze – le gritó Sasuke consiguiendo que Naruto se diera la vuelta._

\- _Espera, Sakon… tengo que atender un imprevisto, ahora te llamo._

_Naruto colgó el teléfono y lo mantuvo en su mano. Para Sasuke, aquella acción sólo significaba una cosa y era que él no tenía importancia. Naruto quería acabar rápido aquella conversación y volver a llamar, ni se había molestado en guardarlo porque ya sabía que iba a ser rápido._

\- _¿Qué quiere la peonza de mí? – preguntó Naruto._

\- _Yo… quisiera hacer las pruebas para el equipo de hockey._

_El silencio se hizo en un instante pero al segundo siguiente, las carcajadas de Naruto estallaron llenando todo el lugar._

\- _¿Estás de coña? – preguntó Naruto enfadando aún más a Sasuke tras aquellas carcajadas._

\- _No, hablo muy en serio._

\- _A ver… las cosas claras, peonza… serás muy bueno haciendo piruetas y esas chorradas pero en hockey no necesitamos tus saltitos ni tus vueltecitas, es muy diferente hacer patinaje artístico que practicar hockey. Ni siquiera los patines son iguales._

\- _Me acostumbraré a los de hockey._

\- _No es el problema, tendrías que acostumbrarte también al stick, los pases, la distancia, a tus compañeros… y ambos sabemos que los de patinaje artístico no saben lo que es el compañerismo. Competís unos contra otros, nunca tenéis amigos._

\- _¿Es un no?_

\- _Preséntate si quieres a las pruebas, pero no las vas a pasar._

\- _Por favor – suplicó Sasuke._

\- _¿Por qué quieres entrar en el equipo? – preguntó Naruto al extrañarse de aquel "por favor" que nunca había escuchado a un Uchiha._

\- _Porque… necesito la beca._

\- _Venga ya, Uchiha, ni siquiera es porque te interese el deporte. No puedo permitirme ir regalando las becas a gente que luego no va a cumplir en el deporte._

\- _Te he dicho que aprenderé._

\- _Y mientras tú aprendes, perderemos partidos porque estaremos con un jugador menos. Lo siento, Uchiha, pero no pondré en riesgo todo lo que ha trabajado mi equipo sólo porque quieras la beca. Necesito algo más que eso._

\- _¿Qué quieres entonces?_

\- _Entrega por el equipo. Trabajar duro para los tuyos, pero ambos sabemos que trabajarás en el patinaje artístico porque es tu vocación y abandonarás el entrenamiento de hockey. No puedo arriesgarme._

**_Fin del flashback._**

\- No me mires así – dijo Sasuke – creo que vas a tener que aguantarme.

\- Tú no eres parte de este equipo. Vuelve a tus medias, no serás capaz de hacer nada de provecho en el hockey. Este deporte no es para ti.

\- Que te jodan, Naruto – sonrió Sasuke – ya te supliqué y me humillé para nada, ahora estoy aquí en el equipo y lo mejor de todo… es que ni siquiera eres mi capitán, no eres nada más que un jugador normal. Quizá consiga llegar yo a capitán – sonrió con prepotencia Sasuke, lo que consiguió cabrear aún más a un Naruto que se lanzó directo a iniciar una pelea contra él.


	5. Peleas y reclutamientos

Capítulo 5: Peleas y reclutamientos.

Minato revisaba con cansancio las estadísticas del equipo de hockey en su despacho de casa. Resopló y dejó los documentos encima de la mesa recordando la conversación que había tenido lugar aquella mañana con Itachi Uchiha. Había dicho cosas preocupantes y él mismo estaba enterado ligeramente del cambio de actitud que había dado Naruto. Su hijo siempre había sido un gran chico, todo corazón pero estos últimos meses… quizá el último año se había convertido en alguien más egoísta de lo normal y no entendía ese cambio en su actitud. Hasta su hermano Deidara, con el que siempre se había llevado bien, ahora no le aguantaba.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió, Naruto? – se preguntó Minato a sí mismo mirando una vez más aquellas hojas frente a él.

**_Flashback:_**

_El día estaba nublado y pronto llovería, pero Minato se había armado con un paraguas y se dirigía directamente a la tienda donde le habían dicho que Itachi trabajaba. Para cuando llegó, lo vio allí sentado al otro lado de la mesa. No parecía querer hablar mucho, jugaba en su móvil y no se fijaba en los clientes._

_Minato sonrió ligeramente y buscó entre las estanterías unas golosinas. Quizá era su única perdición en la vida, el chocolate. Siempre le había gustado el chocolate y era en lo único en lo que se permitía caer de vez en cuando. Cogió la primera bolsa que vio y la entregó en la caja. Itachi ni siquiera se percató en él, pasó la bolsa por la caja dejando el móvil a un lado y le dijo el precio a pagar._

\- _Dos dólares canadienses – dijo Itachi volviendo al móvil._

\- _¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó Minato mientras buscaba las monedas para pagarle._

_Itachi apartó la mirada de la pantalla del móvil para observar a ese hombre rubio de ojos azules. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa casi incrédula por ver de quién se trataba._

\- _Minato Namikaze, el dueño de la pista de hielo._

\- _Vaya, veo que sí me recuerdas – sonrió Minato – hace mucho que no te veo por la pista._

\- _Dos años y tres meses – dijo Itachi sin más._

\- _Es una lástima, recuerdo que patinabas muy bien. Estabas en el anterior equipo de hockey._

\- _Me fui del equipo hace mucho, tu hijo ni siquiera estaba allí, él sólo era un novato._

\- _¿Fue voluntariamente?_

\- _Claro – dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa – supongo que el entrenador y yo no terminábamos de llevarnos bien._

\- _Sé que te echaron por mala conducta, si mal no recuerdo… conducta antideportiva._

\- _Eso decía mi entrenador. Qué mas da… ya no juego, es lo que importa. Siguen siendo dos dólares canadienses – le recordó._

\- _¿Qué me dirías si quisiera hacerte una oferta para volver a jugar en el equipo?_

\- _Que odio al entrenador – susurró con una sonrisa – y que no estoy matriculado en la facultad, así que no puedo jugar en la liga universitaria si no pertenezco a la universidad._

\- _Burdo papeleo, puedo solucionarlo – le dijo Minato – y hay nuevo entrenador._

\- _¿En serio? ¿Tú vas a entrenar al equipo?_

\- _El mismo que viste y calza – sonrió Minato acercándose hacia él._

\- _La verdad es que creo que eres mejor entrenador que el anterior pero… sigue siendo un no._

\- _¿Me das un motivo? Porque dudo que te guste mucho trabajar aquí. Estabas en tercer año de carrera universitaria, acabando tu licenciatura, así que… ¿Me explicas cómo un estudiante modelo, gran patinador y deportista, acaba sentado detrás de un mostrador vendiendo productos basura y tomando cervezas?_

_Itachi sonrió al ver lo perspicaz que era Minato. A él nunca se le había escapado nada. Lo conocía desde niño pero apenas habían hablado nunca, aun así, le había visto con sus hijos y sabía de él que era el mejor padre que jamás había conocido. Lo daba todo por ellos y se preocupaba por la gente. De todas formas, no pensaba contarle su vida._

\- _¿Qué obtengo a cambio de aceptar?_

\- _¿Qué quieres?_

\- _Una beca completa, todos los gastos pagados, los de mi hermano y los míos._

\- _Habla con tu hermano – sonrió Minato – te doy las dos becas siempre y cuando entréis los dos al equipo. Piénsalo, háblalo con Sasuke y dame una respuesta en cuanto hayas tomado la decisión. A cambio de las becas… ambos os comprometéis a jugar en el equipo y… deberás dejar el trabajo, porque tendrás mucho que estudiar. Para estar en mi equipo no me sirve un aprobado, de notable para arriba o chuparéis banquillo – le dijo Minato con una dura mirada que hizo sonreír a Itachi._

\- _Hecho._

_Minato pagó el chocolate y lo cogió dispuesto a marcharse. Itachi sonrió de medio lado sin poder creerse todo aquello. Ese hombre era implacable cuando se proponía conseguir algo y allí estaba, frente a él._

\- _¿Sigue tu hijo como capitán del equipo? – preguntó Itachi._

\- _Por ahora – sonrió Minato._

\- _No sé cuánto sabes del otro entrenador, ni hasta dónde conoces a tu hijo, pero ha cambiado. Conocí a Naruto el primer año que entró a la universidad, tenía mucha energía y quería jugar al hockey. Vino con sus compañeros de equipo del instituto. Creo que era un gran chico pero… se ha vuelto egoísta._

\- _Lo sé. Por eso mismo… empezaré de cero con él al igual que haré con todos vosotros. Si alguno quiere llegar a ser capitán… vais a tener que trabajar mucho y convencerme de que os lo merecéis._

\- _No le va a sentar bien a tu hijo._

\- _Lo sé, pero si es la única manera para que vuelva a ser el que era… haré lo que haga falta. No dejaré que tome un mal camino. Yo no lo eduqué para que fuera un egoísta malcriado, así que no me deja más remedio que tener mano dura con él en este momento. Puede que me equivoque, pero Naruto necesita volver a lo que era antes. Me voy a convertir en un mal padre y peor entrenador._

\- _Siempre has sido un buen padre, siempre te has preocupado por tus hijos y has antepuesto todo a ellos – dijo Itachi antes de que él saliese._

\- _Pues a partir de mañana… seré el padre más odiado – sonrió Minato comprendiendo que con las medidas que iba a tomar, Naruto terminaría odiándole por arrebatarle su equipo._

**_Fin del flashback_**

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué me quitas mi equipo? – escuchó Minato a su hijo abriendo la puerta con fuerza y entrando de mala educación en su despacho.

\- ¿Hablas con tu padre o con el entrenador? – preguntó Minato haciendo dudar a Naruto.

\- Con ambos – dudó en su respuesta.

\- Como entrenador te diré… que no estás preparado para ser capitán. Estás siendo egoísta, altanero y el juego ha dejado de divertirte, para ti todo es una competición que hay que ganar. Un capitán no es sólo eso, Naruto, debe mirar por todos y cada uno de los miembros de su equipo. Como padre te diré… que yo no te eduqué de esa manera, ¿dónde está tu corazón?

\- No lo entiendo. Siempre me han dicho que hay que ganar.

\- Sí, Naruto, pero no a cualquier precio. Te estás perdiendo por el camino. Un capitán es el alma del equipo, el corazón, el que mueve todo, el que delega en sus compañeros, el que se preocupa por ellos. Lo siento… pero ante mí, no veo un capitán, sólo un niño necesitado de popularidad. No puedo darte el puesto hasta que no vea que realmente lo mereces. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Naruto salió de allí enfadado, dando un portazo y caminando con brusquedad hacia su habitación. En el pasillo se cruzó con Deidara, pero tan sólo lo empujó a un lateral golpeándole contra la pared debido al enfado que llevaba.

\- Vaya… yo también me alegro de verte – sonrió Deidara recomponiéndose antes de tocar con educación a la puerta del despacho de su padre - ¿Se puede? – abrió levemente la puerta.

\- Pasa, Dei.

Deidara entró por la puerta y observó a su padre. Estaba pensativo y él dudaba sobre si sería un buen momento para explicarle sus dudas acerca del equipo de hockey, pero no tenía otro remedio.

\- Yo… - intentó hablar Deidara.

\- Siéntate y tómate un chocolate conmigo – le sonrió su padre acercándole una taza de chocolate caliente al otro lado de la mesa.

Deidara sonrió. Su padre siempre era así, un hombre lleno de humor, de buen ánimo y que sabía empatizar con los demás. Al ver aquella sonrisa, él mismo sonrió también y aceptó gustoso el asiento y el chocolate.

\- Sé que estás preocupado, pero sabes patinar muy bien, yo te enseñé – sonrió Minato – te encantaba patinar desde niño pero…

\- Lo dejé hace mucho y lo sabes.

\- Por tu hermano – sonrió Minato – no volverá a pasar. Te gustaba patinar. ¿Estar en el equipo no arregla parte de tu problema en la universidad? Ya no estás solo, tienes un equipo detrás que te apoyará y dejarás de ser el pringado, tu equipo se ocupará de ello, además… vuelves a patinar, que era lo que más te gustaba hacer.

\- Sí… supongo que sí arregla el problema – sonrió Deidara – pero… no sé si estoy listo para el equipo de hockey.

\- Itachi lleva dos años sin patinar, Sasuke no tiene ni idea de hockey y luego estás tú aquí… preocupado porque no sabes jugar a hockey. Aprenderéis, porque yo me ocuparé de empezar desde la base y vuestros compañeros intentarán ayudaros.

\- No creo que Naruto quiera ayudarnos.

\- Olvídate de él por ahora. Ya le he dado cosas en las que pensar – sonrió Minato – tú sólo preocúpate en mejorar.

En la soledad del vestuario, Naruto daba vueltas y vueltas a la conversación con su padre. Pronto llegaría el equipo y eso incluía a los nuevos miembros a los que debería aceptar. ¿Era cierto que había cambiado? Él no se daba cuenta de eso, pero sí sabía que algo ocurría porque nunca antes se había llevado mal con su hermano. ¿En qué momento había cambiado? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto estricto con su equipo? No estaba seguro. Miró en su mochila y observó la carpeta con el dibujo de Sasuke. Algo en ese chico le impulsaba a admirarle y, por otro lado, lo rechazaba. Quizá era porque no podía ver a Sasuke en su equipo, porque no sabía nada de hockey, porque no podrían ganar con un patinador artístico en el equipo, no estaba seguro...

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Gaara a su lado.

\- Nada.

\- Sé que te has deprimido porque te han quitado el puesto de capitán.

\- Lo recuperaré – dijo Naruto.

\- Pues tienes mucho trabajo entonces, porque Itachi también quiere el puesto – sonrió Gaara – y es bueno, además… es veterano. Él ya jugaba antes que nosotros, sólo que lo echaron.

\- Sé muy bien lo que ocurrió, estaba en primero cuando le expulsaron del equipo. Era violento. No puede llegar a capitán con ese mal genio que tiene. No me preocupa.

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – sonrió Gaara – es inteligente, disciplinado y responsable. Además dicen que es un genio, que se le da muy bien los estudios y el patinaje. Podría quitarte el puesto.

\- Se le dan fatal las relaciones humanas – dijo Naruto – es peor que yo en cuanto a competitividad, es individualista e independiente.

\- Dejad la charla y salid al campo – escucharon a Minato – por ahora no veo a ningún capitán aquí, así que estabilidad.

\- Debimos quedarnos con el antiguo entrenador – se quejó Naruto.

\- No sabes nada del otro entrenador – le espetó Itachi – tú tan sólo lo tuviste un año y mira en qué te convirtió. Créeme… hemos salido ganando cuando se largó del equipo.

\- Mi padre sólo es un fracasado que no llegó a nada – le gritó Naruto pero lo que se ganó fue que Itachi le cogiera de la camiseta y lo empotrase contra las taquillas metálicas.

\- No sabes nada de tu padre – le dijo Itachi enfadado – ya quisieran más de uno tener el padre que tienes. No vuelvas a llamarle fracasado cuando ni siquiera te has informado de lo que vivió. Sólo eres un egoísta, sólo te ves a ti mismo y no te percatas de los demás.

\- Deberíamos empezar a actuar como un equipo – dijo Deidara algo sonrojado al ver a Itachi.

\- Deberíamos – afirmó Itachi.

\- Callaos los dos, vosotros no sois de mi equipo y no lo seréis. Acabaréis marchándoos de aquí.

\- Échanos si puedes – le dijo Sasuke esta vez – lucha por tu puesto de capitán si tanto lo deseas, porque yo también lucharé por él – sonrió con prepotencia.


	6. Entrenamientos

Capítulo 6: Entrenamientos

Sasuke observó la cancha de hielo y a todos entrando a ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo a entrar en esa pista. Allí estaban sus compañeros con los sticks. ¡Qué raro le sonaba llamarlos compañeros! Nunca tuvo compañeros, ni amigos y ahora todo su mundo se venía abajo, se reestructuraba por completo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Itachi al ver allí parado a su hermanito.

\- Son estos patines – dijo sin más – nunca antes había llevado patines de hockey.

\- Tú sólo… patina como sabes y no utilices la punta.

Sasuke miró la punta de sus patines negros dándose cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón, no había freno.

\- Joder… ¿Dónde me he metido? – preguntó para sí mismo ganándose una sonrisa de su hermano.

\- Vamos, yo te cubriré. No te preocupes.

\- Sabes que puedo lesionarme, ¿verdad? Si me lesiono… adiós a mi carrera como patinador artístico.

\- Yo voy a cubrirte, seré tu marcador – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es un marcador? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Tu defensa, Sasuke, voy a ser el que reciba los golpes por ti, el que aparte a todo el que vaya a golpearte, yo seré tu defensa.

\- Está bien… vamos allá.

Sasuke se decidió a entrar en la pista de hielo. No notaba una severa diferencia a sus patines excepto por la punta. Debería acostumbrarse a todo, incluso al nuevo equipo, a las protecciones que casi le impedían moverse, a esos patines raros sin frenos, al stick.

Empezó a patinar siguiendo a sus compañeros aunque por algún extraño motivo, no podía dejar de mirar a Minato Namikaze, quien posaba sus ojos en él como si estuviera observando hasta el mínimo detalle.

\- Sasuke, relájate – gritó Minato desde el centro de la pista para que le escuchase – estás muy tenso.

\- Eso, Sasuke… relájate – susurró Naruto al pasar por su lado como si se burlase de él.

\- Déjame en paz, idiota.

\- Qué mal humor… si somos compañeros – siguió burlándose Naruto hasta que sintió que alguien le golpeaba empotrándolo contra las vallas laterales y tirándolo al hielo.

Cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza, se encontró con un furioso Itachi. Para Itachi, aquel chico ni siquiera merecía la pena, así que se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando sintió que Naruto se levantaba y se abalanzaba contra su espalda derribándolo al suelo. Todos intentaron ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, unos a Naruto y otros a Itachi, sin embargo y cuando más se estaba caldeando el asunto, el agudo pitido que provenía del silbato de Minato les hizo detenerse.

\- Ya está bien. Al centro todos, ahora mismo.

Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra al darse cuenta de que Minato estaba completamente cabreado con su comportamiento. Les había pedido ser una unidad y, en lugar de eso, seguían discutiendo. Todos se sorprendieron al observar a Minato coger una cuerda y atar a todos juntos en el centro de la pista.

\- Muy bien, ahora a patinar – dijo sin más.

\- No podemos patinar así, estamos demasiado juntos. Nos tropezaremos los unos con los otros y nos caeremos.

\- Pues aprended a ser uno solo – dijo Minato – porque no pienso desataros hasta que patinéis como uno solo.

\- Genial, Naruto – exclamó Gaara.

\- Tú cállate, es lo último que me falta escuchar, una reprimenda tuya.

\- Eres un zoquete – le dijo Kiba esta vez – por tu culpa estamos metidos en esto.

\- Serás… - exclamó Naruto.

\- Vaya… si tu equipo empieza a abandonarte – dejó escapar Deidara.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los puños tratando de calmarse por todo aquello. Era cierto que su carácter había cambiado y que debía afrontar la nueva situación con los nuevos fichajes, pero era complicado para él asimilar tanto cambio de golpe.

\- Vale… vamos a movernos – dijo Naruto aunque cada uno se movió hacia un lado diferente provocando que todos cayesen al suelo.

\- Si cada uno va por un lado, os caéis todos – dijo Minato marchándose hacia el banquillo para sentarse – intentadlo de nuevo.

Se pusieron de pie con más pena que gloria, pero una vez lo consiguieron, Naruto intentó de nuevo que aquel grupo se moviera.

\- De acuerdo, movámonos a la derecha – dijo sin más.

\- ¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe? – preguntó Itachi – todos a la izquierda.

Entre los que siguieron la instrucción de Naruto y los que siguieron la de Itachi, todos acabaron nuevamente en el suelo. Las maldiciones eran audible por parte de todos los presentes. Tanto Naruto como Itachi se observaron desde el suelo dándose cuenta claramente de que no acatarían el uno la orden del otro.

\- Necesitamos a alguien neutral – dijo Naruto al final delegando su cargo de capitán – Gaara, tú eliges.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Gaara confuso.

\- Vamos, todos de pie y a escuchar lo que diga Gaara – explicó Naruto pese a que sentía rabia por tener que dejar que otra persona tomase las decisiones que debían ser del capitán.

Minato observaba desde el banquillo a todos intentando tomar decisiones, tratando de superar aquel reto que les había impuesto. Jiraiya se sentó entonces a su lado con una gran sonrisa y observando la situación.

\- ¿Crees que aprenderán a trabajar como un equipo? – preguntó Jiraiya.

\- Están en ello – respondió Minato – por ahora ya he conseguido que Naruto empiece a tomar decisiones que no le gustan. Odia no ser el capitán pero está aprendiendo a delegar en sus compañeros. Es el primer paso de confianza hacia ellos.

\- No te perdonará que le quitases su puesto de capitán.

\- Lo sé. Pero si lo quiere… tendrá que ganárselo. Ahora empiezo a reconocer un poco a mi hijo en él, antes sólo veía lo egoísta que era, por fin parece que empieza a reaccionar.

\- Le costará darse cuenta.

\- Sí, pero nadie dijo que sería un camino fácil – sonrió Minato - ¿Me haces un favor?

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- La información del anterior entrenador. Quiero saber qué ocurrió entre Itachi y él, quiero saber cómo entrenaba para que convirtiera a mi hijo en un ser tan egoísta como el que tengo frente a mí ahora mismo.

\- Lo buscaré – dijo Jiraiya levantándose para marcharse de allí.

Minato observó una vez más a todos aquellos chicos que empezaban a moverse como uno solo y sonrió. Poco a poco conseguiría sacar de ellos un buen equipo. Sabía de sobra que la universidad tan sólo quería obtener victorias, pero eso no era lo que Minato tenía en mente, sino la unidad, el trabajo en equipo y el apoyo de los unos en los otros. Con eso y trabajo duro, serían un buen equipo a la larga.

\- Vale, volved al centro, voy a desataros – comentó Minato patinando hasta el centro de la pista para desatar el nudo que había hecho en la cuerda – por parejas, empezaremos a practicar ataque y defensa. Quiero dos filas, una en la esquina izquierda arriba y la otra en la esquina derecha abajo. Al pitido saldrá la pareja, el de la izquierda defiende, el de la derecha ataca. Tras el lanzamiento, os vais a la fila contraria de la que estabais. Empezamos, buscad una pareja.

Todos empezaron a hacer sus grupos, a quedar unos con otros. Deidara se apresuró a buscar la compañía de Itachi, quien tras mirar unos segundos a su hermano, al final asintió para ir a entrenar en ese juego con Deidara. Sasuke sonrió, sabía de sobra que su hermano era bueno en los deportes y casi todo el mundo quería ir con él y aprender del mejor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tan sólo había un jugador sin pareja, Naruto.

\- Genial – exclamó sin más marchándose hacia la zona derecha. Naruto resopló y viendo que se iba a la derecha, él se marchó a la izquierda decidido a defender.

Todos los jugadores empezaron con el ejercicio, pero cuando llegó el pitido para la salida de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos salieron hasta el centro de la pista buscando el puck que Minato había lanzado con su stick hasta el centro. Naruto que patinaba hacia delante, levantó los talones quedando en punta y giró sobre sí mismo para empezar a patinar de espaldas y poder defender observando a su rival. Sin embargo, no vio a Sasuke y es que éste no había conseguido coger el puck que se estrellaba contra la valla del fondo izquierdo de la pista.

\- Sasuke, recibe con la parte de fuera del stick cuando vaya con fuerza – le indicó Minato.

Sasuke llegó hasta la valla y recogió el puck como pudo. Jamás había utilizado un stick y Naruto observaba ahora detenido desde el centro de la pista intentando calmarse. Era imposible para ese chico manejar el puck con el stick. Ni siquiera se movió del sitio, tan sólo estiró el brazo e interpuso su stick en el camino del de Sasuke quitándole el puck. Cuando Sasuke hizo el gesto para lanzar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el puck consigo y miró a un extrañado Naruto que le observaba con su puck detenido en la pala del stick.

\- Cálmate, Sasuke, repasaremos luego los pases y la recepción – comentó Minato tratando de calmarle.

\- Joder – susurró Sasuke frustrado y es que ese deporte no era para él. Sin decir nada más y pese a que se cruzó con Naruto, ninguno dijo nada.

Naruto aprovechó que pasaba hacia el otro lado de la fila, siendo ahora él quien atacaría, para pasarle el puck a su padre y que siguiera la siguiente pareja.

\- Ten paciencia con él – susurró Minato al ver a su hijo pasar por su lado – nunca antes ha tenido un stick en las manos.

\- Lo sé. Lo estoy intentando, aún no le he dicho nada – sonrió Naruto volviendo a la fila.

Con los siguientes jugadores que vio, se dio cuenta de que Deidara, pese a ser un buen patinador, también tenía el mismo problema que Sasuke, no conseguía una buena recepción, sin embargo, había una diferencia y era que Itachi iba dándole instrucciones sobre cómo actuar y cómo colocar el stick para evitar perder el puck pese a que él estaba defendiendo. Era posible que sí estuviera viendo un posible capitán allí, aunque le quedaba mucho trabajo aún, puesto que Itachi sólo parecía encajar con los nuevos y no con los del equipo que ya estaba formado.

Sasuke suspiró una vez más cuando se vio el primero de la fila y tenía que salir de nuevo, esta vez para defender. Escuchó el pitido y patinó con rapidez hacia el centro de la pista imitando el gesto que anteriormente había visto a Naruto, patinando hacia atrás para tenerle de frente, sin embargo, lo único que vio era cómo Naruto pasaba por su lado y marcaba en la portería. Había sido mucho más rápido que él al dar el giro.

\- Baja el cuerpo levemente, Sasuke, dobla las rodillas – escuchó a Minato – tendrás mayor estabilidad para el giro y saldrá más rápido. – Sasuke pasó por al lado de Minato y vio su sonrisa antes de que éste le tocase el hombro – la próxima saldrá mejor, tranquilo.

Sasuke sonrió pese a que estaba nervioso y empezaba a desesperarse por ver cómo todos conseguían hacer mucho más de lo que él hacía. El entrenamiento acabó y pese a que todos fueron a quitarse las protecciones al vestuario, Sasuke se sentó en el banquillo con todo puesto aún y esperó. Pensaba y daba vueltas una y otra vez a los movimientos que había visto de todos y cada uno de ellos para intentar imitarlos la siguiente vez, intentaba recordar las instrucciones pero sabía que todo eso, tendría que practicarlo.

Se cambió de ropa en cuanto vio que todos se marchaban y sacó de la bolsa sus patines de patinaje artístico. Sería el único momento donde podría practicar su deporte y lo sabía. Buscó por el pasillo el diferencial y encendió las luces de la pista una vez más, bajando después a la pista y calzándose los patines dispuesto a practicar. Itachi que se marchaba a casa, sonrió al pasar por la pista y ver que las luces estaban encendidas y su hermano practicaba en el hielo. Siempre había sido así de perfeccionista con todo y sabía que le iba a ser difícil ahora tener que compaginar dos deportes que requerían mucho entrenamiento y sus estudios.


	7. Volver a empezar

Capítulo 7: Volver a empezar.

Cuando el despertador sonó a las cuatro de la mañana, Sasuke ni siquiera podía moverse. Había estado practicando su triple Lutz casi toda la noche. En parte se sentía cansado, pero otra parte se alegraba de pasar el menor tiempo posible en aquella casa. Por suerte, cuando él llegó, su padre no estaba allí y ahora parecía reinar un silencio sepulcral. Quizá aún no había vuelto a casa y prefería marcharse antes de tener que verle.

Salir del edredón era toda una odisea. El frío se colaba hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos y conseguía que la pequeña lesión que ya sentía en su rodilla, intensificase el dolor. Abrió con rapidez la puerta del armario obteniendo de ella el chirrido de todas las mañanas. Las bisagras estaban a punto de soltarse pero nunca encontraba tiempo para repararlas. De una de las baldas, sacó un pantalón largo de deporte y una camiseta oscura junto a la sudadera azul oscura que solía utilizar para entrenar.

Tras vestirse en el mayor de los silencios, abrió la puerta saliendo al silencioso pasillo. Era posible que Itachi estuviera durmiendo aún o puede que se hubiera ido a trabajar pese a que Minato le había exigido que dejase el trabajo y se centrase en sus estudios. Para eso le había ofrecido la beca con todo pagado aunque dudaba que su hermano dejase el trabajo así sin más.

Bajaba las escaleras a hurtadillas cuando escuchó la puerta de su hermano cerrándose también con un gran sigilo. Se esperó en las escaleras entre la penumbra del rellano y pilló por sorpresa a su hermano, que se dio un susto de muerte al verle allí.

\- Joder, Sasuke – susurró mirando primero hacia arriba por si estaba allí su padre y luego hacia abajo observando el sofá – no me des estos sustos.

\- Ni se te ocurra ir – le dijo Sasuke – nos meterás en un lío.

\- El lío lo tendremos si no trabajo – susurró Itachi – ahora hazte a un lado. Voy a llegar tarde.

\- Minato te dijo que nada de trabajar.

\- Minato no paga las facturas de la casa, tan sólo todo lo referente a los estudios, así que guárdame el secreto o no tendremos nada con lo que comer ni un techo al que volver.

\- Creí que vendrías a ayudarme con el hockey – hizo un puchero Sasuke hacia su hermano tratando de convencerle de que era una penosa idea contradecir al entrenador.

\- Me encantaría ayudarte, pero tendrá que ser después del entrenamiento. Ahora tengo que trabajar. He cambiado al turno de madrugada. Llegaré para el entrenamiento de las nueve.

\- Vale – dijo Sasuke al final – lo intentaré yo solo.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke – susurró su hermano terminando de bajar los peldaños y sentándose en el último para ponerse las zapatillas – te veré luego en la facultad. Vete antes de que llegue papá o se despierte, ni siquiera sé si está en casa.

\- Sí, ya me voy.

Observó cómo se cerraba la puerta principal y pese a que quería haber ido a la cocina a desayunar algo, sabía que sería una total pérdida de tiempo, no habría nada. Cogió la bolsa con los patines y se marchó con rapidez abrigándose bien.

Al llegar al campo de hielo, Sasuke dejó la bolsa en el banquillo y se calzó los viejos patines de hockey que una vez pertenecieron a su hermano. Le venían un poco justos y la verdad era que estaban destrozados, pero le servirían por ahora. Cogió el stick entre sus manos y empezó a patinar tratando de conseguir dirigir el puck pese a que, cada dos golpes, se iba hacia otra dirección donde él no lo había lanzado.

\- Se recibe con el dorso de la pala y se dirige con la interior – escuchó la voz de Naruto desde el banquillo.

\- No necesito tu ayuda. Lárgate.

\- Yo creo que sí la necesitas. El hockey no es tan fácil como la gente piensa y por muy bien que patines, la coordinación de tus manos y tus ojos debe ser perfecta. Es un deporte muy rápido donde es fácil perder de vista el puck, incluso perder su control. Vamos… déjame ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudarías? Me quieres fuera de tu equipo.

\- Vengo a ayudarte porque lo necesitas si quieres quedarte. Me gustaría tener a gente preparada pero no niego que mi padre tiene razón, los tres sois grandes patinadores, sólo os falta aprender sobre este deporte. Practicaré contigo por las mañanas si quieres.

\- Aunque hagas esto, sigues sin caerme bien – le dijo Sasuke ganándose una sonrisa de Naruto.

\- Lo sé, tampoco tú me caes bien, niño peonza – sonrió Naruto – pero si queremos ganar y que no nos quiten las becas, habrá que trabajar como un equipo y mejorar. Puedo ayudarte con esto.

Naruto terminó de calzarse los patines y salió al campo dejando los gordos guantes de hockey en el banco de madera. Ni siquiera le hacían falta aunque estaba convencido de que en un futuro, tendría que enseñarle a Sasuke con ellos puesto que el agarre al stick cambiaba bastante.

\- ¿No vas a ponerte los guantes? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- No, ni tú tampoco. Entrenaremos unos días con unos guantes finos. Quiero que aprendas primero a manejar bien el stick y luego, lo complicaremos con los guantes reales.

\- De acuerdo.

Pese a la sorpresa que resultaba aquello para Sasuke, tampoco podía negar que necesitaba ayuda aunque no iba a decírselo directamente a Naruto. No le caía bien y eso era algo que saltaba a la vista, pero era cierto que tenía que mantener la beca y su hermano estaba muy ocupado para ayudarle. No le quedaba otra opción que conformarse con Naruto.

Durante dos largas horas, ambos chicos estuvieron entrenando pese a los bostezos que de vez en cuando lanzaba Naruto al aire. No estaba acostumbrado a madrugar tanto. Al cuarto bostezo de Naruto, Sasuke empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Tan aburrido estás? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- No… es que odio madrugar – dijo sin más Naruto.

Sasuke iba a contestarle, cuando el rugido de su estómago consiguió que el chico se sonrojase y Naruto le mirase extrañado. El silencio reinó en aquel instante entre ambos, mirándose fijamente sonrojados por el ruido, hasta que Sasuke habló girando la cabeza hacia otro lado y tratando de aparentar molesto.

\- Deberías desayunar algo, tú estómago hace ruidos raros – dijo.

\- ¿Que mi estómago hace ruidos raros? Es el tuyo, idiota.

\- Eso jamás ocurriría – mintió Sasuke – es el tuyo.

Un nuevo rugido hizo que Sasuke se pusiera aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Creyó que Naruto le diría algo, que le insultaría o le llamaría mentiroso, en cambio, resopló frustrado y cansado.

\- Te invito a desayunar – dijo al final Naruto.

\- No quiero desayunar. Ya lo he hecho en casa.

\- Genial por ti, yo aún no he desayunado y me gustaría no desayunar solo. ¿Te importa acompañarme? – intentó Naruto de esa forma conseguir que Sasuke comiera, porque para él, estaba claro que ese chico mentía, no había desayunado nada – en la cafetería de arriba hacen un chocolate con churros increíble.

\- Esta cerrada hasta las ocho y son las seis y media.

\- Puedo prepararlo yo. Vamos.

Sasuke iba a quejarse pero Naruto ya había empezado a patinar en dirección al banquillo dispuesto a quitarse los patines y el equipo para ir a tomar ese chocolate caliente.

A las ocho de la mañana, Deidara caminaba calle abajo hacia la facultad. Acababa de salir del bullicioso metro en plena hora punta pero no le importaba apenas. Algunos alumnos caminaban delante de él con sus mochilas y hablando con sus amigos, él simplemente, iba solo como todos los días.

Pensaba en el hockey y no estaba seguro de si conseguiría practicar ese deporte. Era cierto que le gustaba patinar y que lo había dejado hace mucho cuando Naruto empezó a apoderarse de todo. El antiguo entrenador de hockey le había preferido a él, quizá porque era más manipulable. Siempre habían estado muy unidos pero desde aquel primer año de facultad, los dos se habían alejado. Un año había pasado de aquello, de ese cambio drástico que dio su hermano.

El sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al recordar el entrenamiento junto a Itachi. Su padre había convencido a ese ex jugador de volver al equipo y podía ser algo extraño, pero desde el primer momento, se había fijado en él, le había gustado. Quizá parecía tener un aspecto duro y todos decían que era agresivo, que por eso fue expulsado del equipo, sin embargo, para Deidara… ese chico tenía algo especial que le llamaba la atención.

Estaba absorto con sus pensamientos fijos en Itachi, cuando se chocó contra la espalda de otro joven. Molesto por el golpe, el chico de profundos ojos marrones se giró a mirar a ese chiquillo rubio que se había chocado contra él.

Deidara se sonrojó al instante al reconocerle, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano de la facultad. Aquel cabello rojizo no pasaba desapercibido para nadie allí, todos le conocían y más aún las chicas que babeaban por él.

\- Lo siento – susurró Deidara.

\- No pasa nada, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Deberías ir mirando al frente – sonrió el joven levantándole la barbilla con dos dedos para que le mirase, aunque no sabía quién era ese chico.

Deidara se marchó con rapidez apretando aún más con sus manos las asas de su mochila. No quería permanecer mucho tiempo cerca del equipo de fútbol americano. Sasori, en cambio, se quedó mirando a ese chico que se marchaba pese a que sus compañeros estaban sonriendo.

\- Me suena mucho ese chico – comentó Sasori sin perderle de vista.

\- Es normal, es el hermano gemelo de Naruto Namikaze.

\- ¿El capitán del equipo de Hockey? – preguntó Sasori pese a saber la respuesta.

\- Sí. De todas formas, es algo lógico que no le conozcas, ese chico sólo es un nerd. Apenas sale de su casa, siempre está estudiando y no tiene amigos, al menos eso es lo que se cuenta por la facultad.

\- Qué extraño, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano gemelo es popular por aquí.

\- ¿Vamos al entrenamiento o qué? – preguntó su compañero algo más impaciente.

\- Sí, claro que sí.

En el pabellón de la universidad privada, el entrenador daba sus órdenes a los miembros de su equipo. Minato aprovechó para sentarse en las gradas y observar aquel entrenamiento. Miró el papel que Jiraiya le había dado y se aseguró de que estaba en el lugar indicado. Ese debía ser el antiguo entrenador del equipo que ahora él llevaba. Ese hombre tenía la culpa de que su hijo hubiera dado aquel cambio de actitud y estaba dispuesto a averiguar cómo había llegado a conseguir algo así.

Al final del entrenamiento, esperó allí sentado hasta que el antiguo entrenador apareció sentándose a su lado. Minato ni siquiera le miró, tan sólo observó el campo vacío.

\- Minato Namikaze en mi campo – comentó Orochimaru – me han dicho que estás entrenando a ese equipo que dejé. No sabía que te conformarías con mis sobras.

\- Bueno… los llevaré al campeonato y ganarán. Gracias por dejarme entrar a ver tu entrenamiento, ha sido muy esclarecedor – dijo Minato levantándose.

\- No me importa que vengas a ver el entrenamiento, no cambiaría nada, ganaremos igualmente. Mi equipo no lo lleva un fracasado como tú.

\- Nos veremos en el campo – dijo Minato sin más con una gran sonrisa – al fin y al cabo, yo al menos no tengo una mala reputación en la liga profesional.

\- Supongo que volveré a ver a Itachi, ya me han dicho que le has admitido en tu equipo. Supongo que esto es todo lo que podía esperar de un entrenador como tú, que recoja la basura que yo ya tiré.

\- Creo que lo estás infravalorando – dijo Minato sin más – quizá es que no supiste ver ni sacar su potencial.

Con aquellas palabras, Minato se marchó de aquellas gradas dejando a Orochimaru con una macabra sonrisa que se le borró enseguida al darse cuenta de que era cierto que Itachi había vuelto a ese equipo que él dejó.


	8. Enfrentamientos

Capítulo 8: Enfrentamientos.

Itachi se mantuvo en completo silencio escondido tras aquella esquina. Una parte de él habría querido salir allí fuera y romperle la cara a aquel entrenador pero otra… otra le decía que no podía hacerlo, no podía por no meter en problemas a su ahora nuevo entrenador.

Resopló y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla contra la pared a su espalda. Odiaba que se metieran con Minato. Ese desgraciado le había llamado fracasado, exactamente la misma palabra que utilizó Naruto. Sabía el motivo por el que le llamaban así, pero ninguno de ellos sabía el verdadero motivo por el que Minato llegó a convertirse en ese "fracasado" como le llamaban. Para Itachi, aquel hombre era toda una inspiración, un modelo a seguir pese a que la gente no entendiera los motivos que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo en el pasado.

\- Fuiste tú – dijo Itachi al ver pasar a Orochimaru por el pasillo para marcharse.

Orochimaru reconoció al instante aquella varonil voz. Tan sólo era un crío a sus ojos, un crío terco y arrogante que se había metido en muchos jaleos cuando estuvo en el equipo y, aun así, ese chico tenía un algo que le atraía.

\- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

\- No creí que fuera un secreto lo que estabais hablando – sonrió Itachi.

\- He oído que has vuelto al equipo. Minato te ha reclutado.

\- Parece que alguien sí me quiere en el equipo.

\- No vas a dar la talla. Por algo te expulsé del equipo.

\- Sí… porque te di un puñetazo que te merecías. Te habría dado otro si no me hubieran detenido – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa sugerente acercándose hacia Orochimaru – me das lástima, sólo eres un maldito pervertido, pero no te acercarás a mi hermano ni a ningún otro jugador de mi equipo. ¿Te queda claro?

\- Sigues siendo un crío estúpido que prefiere perderlo todo a hacer un pequeño sacrificio. Sólo tenías que mantener tu bocaza cerrada y seguirías siendo el capitán del equipo. Aun así, sé que aún estás metido en tus problemas de siempre. ¿Cuántas veces te saqué de las peleas? ¿Cuántas pagué tu fianza? Y… ¿Así me lo pagaste? Tratando de que me echasen por mi "depravada conducta". ¿Qué había de malo en observar cómo os cambiabais?

\- Eres un cerdo – le insultó Itachi – pero no ibas a tocar a ninguno de mi equipo. Además… pagaste mis fianzas no porque quisieras, sino porque te interesaba que jugase. Era tu mejor defensa.

\- Sólo traes problemas y no has cambiado nada. He escuchado que hasta dejaste la carrera.

\- Qué más da. Ahora vuelvo al equipo y tú no estás en él.

\- No… tienes al fracasado de la NHL.

\- Oh… claro… ¿Crees que es un fracasado de la Liga Nacional de Hockey sólo porque dejó el equipo? – preguntó Itachi – no sabes nada de Minato. Tú estuviste en la liga también y te echaron por conducta antideportiva. Al menos Minato se fue voluntariamente con un historial impecable.

\- Ya veremos cuánto tardas en abandonar el equipo. Por ahora, te veré en el campo, llorando cuando mi equipo os machaque.

Orochimaru trató de marcharse pero al escuchar una vez más la voz de Itachi, detuvo sus pasos pese a que ni siquiera se giró. Para Itachi, aquel hombre sólo era alguien repulsivo que había espiado a todos los jugadores de su equipo, que se masturbaba pensando en ellos cuando se duchaban, que en los entrenamientos a veces se le iba las manos y les tocaba el trasero o cualquier otra cosa. Aguantó durante meses aquello pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero cuando escuchó aquella conversación en el despacho de su entrenador donde hablaba sobre su hermano y cuánto le excitaba, le sacó por completo de sus cabales sacando de él aquel arrebato donde acabó golpeándole. Por supuesto, nadie en la facultad creyó sus palabras, ni el director ni los profesores y no ayudó su currículum delictivo de aquellos meses. Fue expulsado del equipo, pero por suerte, le dejaron continuar en la facultad. Quizá era por eso por lo que siempre había ido a ver entrenar a su hermano, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- Tú le metiste esa idea en la cabeza a Naruto, tú le cambiaste.

\- ¿Qué idea?

\- Que su padre era un fracasado. Le metiste la idea de que había que ganar a cualquier precio, corrompiste todo lo que su padre le había enseñado.

\- Ganamos los partidos, pero Naruto está… estancado – dijo Orochimaru – es un jugador que no sacará más potencial del que ya tiene, por eso me he ido.

\- Le has corrompido y luego lo abandonas como a un perro pero… no podías saber que Minato cogería el equipo y acabará devolviéndole al buen camino. Tenía dotes para capitán y volverá a sacarlas.

\- Me gustará enfrentarme a él también con mi nuevo equipo. Tienen mucho más potencial que el vuestro. Pero tranquilo… te daré un hueco en mi nuevo equipo siempre que quieras volver con tal de que me hagas un favorcillo – sonrió con lujuria Orochimaru.

\- Vete al infierno. Jamás vas a tenerme ni en tu equipo ni mucho menos, en tu cama.

\- Lástima, tú eras mi favorito.

Orochimaru trató de acariciarle la cara pero Itachi se apartó con brusquedad impidiendo que le tocase. Era cierto que Orochimaru jamás le había tocado a él o a Naruto, pero no habría sido por ganas, sino porque no habría tenido una buena oportunidad. Trató de relajar sus apretados puños y pensó en Minato. Era tan diferente a su antiguo entrenador, era un hombre todo corazón, con una fuerza de voluntad increíble, un hombre que tenía unos principios muy claros y luchaba por ellos hasta el final sin arrepentirse de nada.

Itachi se marchó a casa. Por suerte para él, su padre no estaba allí y su hermano seguramente estaría entrenando para alguna prueba de patinaje artístico. Se encerró con rapidez en su cuarto y abrió las puertas del armario de par en par observando todos aquellos recortes de periódicos que había pegado en el interior de las puertas. Todos ellos hablaban sobre Minato y su pasado hacía diecinueve años, justo la edad que ahora tenían sus hijos.

El chocolate burbujeaba en la olla mientras lo removía con suavidad añadiéndole leche ligeramente. Sasuke observaba desde el otro lado de la barra cómo Naruto terminaba de preparar aquel chocolate que según él… le salía genial pero que dudaba. En aquel tenso silencio que reinaba, Sasuke no podía evitar pensar cómo había sido el momento en que decidió odiar tanto a Naruto, seguramente fue gracias a Sakon que lo odiaba además de que siempre le fastidiaba los entrenamientos y le dejaba el campo sin arreglar.

\- ¿Por qué irías a prepararme un chocolate caliente si me odias? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- En realidad… no te odio, de hecho, ni siquiera te conozco tanto y tanto.

\- No es cierto, me conoces desde niño.

\- No… discutimos desde niños – sonrió Naruto – siempre eras un mandón, dando órdenes a todos, enfadado siempre porque no dejamos la pista como te gustaría, o porque tienes que entrenar cuando nosotros, o a saber por qué… siempre tienes algo por lo que venir a discutir.

\- No es cierto – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Como ahora… vuelves a quejarte. ¿Vas a quejarte también del chocolate? – sonrió Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Sasuke.

\- Dejáis el campo fatal. Lo mínimo que podríais hacer después de entrenar es arreglarlo. Pasar la pulidora de hielo, no sé… no sois los únicos que utilizáis la pista.

\- Empezaré a arreglarla siempre y cuando… dejes de entrenar solo. Te prometo que no interferiré en tus prácticas de patinaje artístico, pero llámame cuando quieras practicar hockey.

\- No sé por qué tanto interés en eso. Además… tendrás cosas que hacer.

\- No tengo nada qué hacer.

\- Quedar con Sakon quizá – dijo Sasuke.

\- Rompí con él hace unos días. ¿A qué viene lo de Sakon? Déjame adivinar… también te llevas mal con él.

\- Es imbécil – dijo Sasuke girando la cabeza para otro lado.

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

\- Qué más te da – dijo Sasuke consiguiendo que Naruto cediese en aquel tema.

\- Vale… tómate el chocolate caliente. Te sentará bien después del frío de la pista.

Sasuke probó el chocolate y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que era cierto, era el mejor chocolate que jamás había probado.

\- Está bueno – dijo Sasuke.

\- Claro que sí, ya te he dicho que se me da bien. Quizá es de lo poco que últimamente se me da bien – susurró Naruto extrañando a Sasuke.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Últimamente… mi relación con mi hermano está empeorando, mi padre me quita el puesto de capitán, mis profesores me mandan trabajo extra porque estoy bajando las notas gracias a centrarme demasiado en el hockey, algunos compañeros se han ido… el antiguo entrenador nos abandonó… todo va mal.

\- Cambiaste – dijo Sasuke sin más – aunque creo… que aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo, siempre y cuando empieces a dejar a un lado los absurdos consejos que te diera el anterior entrenador y escuches al nuevo.

\- ¿Conocías al anterior entrenador?

\- No en persona. Sólo sé lo que mi hermano me contaba.

\- Dicen que le echó del equipo. Yo era novato ese año. Apenas había jugado con tu hermano, estaba más tiempo en el banquillo pero cuando le expulsaron, empecé a jugar como titular. Al final me nombraron capitán. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué tu hermano se puso de aquella forma? Sé que tenía mal carácter entonces, quizá aún lo tiene pero… pese a los problemas que tenía en esa época, no creí que fuera capaz de golpear al entrenador.

\- No me contó mucho al respecto – dijo Sasuke pensando en aquello – pero odiaba al entrenador. Creo que le vio haciendo algo indebido, no sé. Lo único que me dijo fue que debía proteger a sus compañeros de equipo, nada más. No volví a sacar el tema con él.

\- Oye, Sasuke… lamento lo de mi comportamiento últimamente. Quizá sí me afectaron las palabras del antiguo entrenador. He cambiado, lo sé y lo noto. Me gustaría volver a ser el que era antes de todo esto pero… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar – confesó Naruto.

\- Éste es un buen comienzo – dijo Sasuke con la taza de chocolate en sus manos – preocupándote por los demás como hacías antes y tratando de empatizar de nuevo con tu hermano. Sois muy distintos, lo sé, pero… erais uña y carne, os entendíais sin tener que hablar, debes volver a eso. Le costará aceptarlo por la desconfianza que le has creado ahora… pero dale tiempo.

\- Sabes… en realidad eres un gran chico, cuando dejas de enfadarte por unos segundos – sonrió Naruto.

\- Ya… supongo que tengo mal carácter y me gusta que todo sea perfecto. Me enfado con facilidad cuando las cosas no salen.

\- Te ayudaré con el hockey, pero como bien has dicho tú… necesitarás paciencia y tiempo. El hockey no se aprende de la noche a la mañana.

Tras aquel desayuno donde Naruto con aquellos pequeños gestos quería empezar a recuperar al chico que una vez fue, ambos se fueron hacia clase juntos. Para el resto de alumnos era extraño ver a esos dos que se llevaban como el perro y el gato, ir juntos a clase pese a que no se hablasen.

Al ver Sasuke a su hermano en la puerta de la biblioteca, se marchó con rapidez intentando alcanzarle. Pocas veces veía a su hermano allí, ni siquiera le gustaba estudiar cuando estaba rodeado de gente, lo hacía en otro sitio donde apenas pudieran haber distracciones.

\- Ey… ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Venía a buscar una información.

\- ¿información? ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre Minato Namikaze. En la biblioteca hay periódicos antiguos.

\- Oye… sobre el entrenador anterior…

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Sasuke – dijo Itachi muy serio.

\- Pero sé que está entrenando otro equipo y que en algún momento tendremos que enfrentarnos a su equipo.

\- Entonces nos preocuparemos cuando llegue ese momento. Ve a clase – le golpeó la frente con dos dedos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Siempre haces eso para quitarme del medio – se quejó Sasuke aunque luego sonrió.


	9. Enamorado

Capítulo 9: Enamorado

Volver a los libros era complicado para Itachi y más con lo descentrado que estaba esos días. Todo su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba. Quizá se había acostumbrado a que la gente le mirase con odio o quizá con lástima. Desde el incidente con su entrenador, todos le habían alejado, sus amigos le dieron la espalda, sus propios compañeros de equipo le denegaban el saludo, ya no hablaba con nadie. Ser el genio de la facultad tampoco le ayudaba a hacer amigos, todos creían que se comportaba con superioridad y podría ser cierto, pero todos le parecían insignificantes y materialistas. No veía nada interesante en hacer amigos. Se había vuelto solitario.

A medio día, harto de sufrir las inquisitorias miradas de sus compañeros, prefirió saltarse la última clase y marcharse al campo de hockey. Quería escapar de todo y se sentía seguro en aquella pista. Faltaba más de una hora para el entrenamiento de hockey, sin embargo, alguien estaba allí patinando. Escuchaba los patines rasgando el denso hielo, escuchaba el puck golpeando contra la madera de la pala del stick, era un ruido al que estaba acostumbrado. No pudo evitar acercarse a las gradas hasta que observó a ese jugador practicando solo en la pista.

Leyó el número de su camiseta junto al apellido. Pensó al principio que podía ser Naruto, pero lo descartó enseguida por el número, ese número y el color rojo y blanco de la camiseta, le decían que era Minato Namikaze. Era imposible que Naruto supiera aquellos movimientos, era rápido y ágil, más de lo que era Naruto ahora mismo. Sonrió antes de bajar corriendo de las gradas y cambiarse a gran velocidad. Quería ir a jugar y no sólo porque le apetecía, sino porque quería aprender del mejor y pocas veces patinaba.

El puck chocó contra la escuadra de la portería tocando ambos palos, creando un ruido que hizo sonreír aún más a Itachi. Minato siempre había sido bueno, marcar en la portería le resultaba muy fácil, quizá por eso lo complicaba aún más el juego y siempre lanzaba a tratar de golpear el mayor número de palos en un disparo.

\- Buen tiro – dijo Itachi llamando la atención de Minato.

\- Vaya… no esperaba que nadie viniera a la pista a esta hora. Deberías estar estudiando.

\- Sí, lo sé, de notables para arriba o chuparé banquillo – sonrió Itachi haciendo sonreír a Minato.

\- Eso es – comentó Minato.

\- No voy a chupar banquillo. Quiero llegar a ser capitán, quiero derrotar al equipo de Orochimaru y no pienso dejarte tirado.

\- Ven aquí, hablemos de lo que está ocurriendo – dijo Minato al final dejando el stick a un lado, apoyado contra la valla.

\- No quiero hablar de lo ocurrido.

\- Cuéntame lo que ocurrió y te enseñaré mi triple remate – sonrió Minato.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me lo enseñarás de verdad?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Está bien… entonces invítame a un café o algo y te lo contaré todo – comentó al final Itachi cogiendo el stick de Minato.

\- Tienes mucha cara – sonrió Minato – pero acepto, te invitaré a ese café.

Un balón ovalado golpeó su hombro con fuerza, pero no fue eso lo peor, sino el golpe de su compañero cuando placó sobre él derribándole al suelo. Desde hacía un rato, Sasori estaba más distraído que otra cosa, quizá mirando a ese rubio que estaba en las gradas leyendo un libro y haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que ocurría en el campo.

Una mano apareció ante sus ojos ofreciéndole la ayuda para levantarle. Kakuzu sonreía mientras le observaba allí en el suelo. Su compañero jamás se había despistado tanto, pero ahí estaba Sasori, en el suelo. Sasori sonrió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre hoy? – preguntó Kakuzu.

\- No es nada.

\- Yo creo que ese "nada" tiene cabello rubio – comentó con una sonrisa – y está sentado en las gradas. Vamos… ni siquiera se está fijando en ti, sólo tiene ojos para ese libro. ¿Por qué mejor no hacer uno de esos grandes pases tuyos y te luces ante las animadoras?

\- Porque no quiero nada con ellas, lo quiero con él – dijo – necesito algo nuevo.

\- No te aconsejo que te involucres con ese chico – comentó Kakuzu algo preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es guapo, solitario y parece el típico virgen, seguro que será excitante.

\- Es el hermano de Naruto Namikaze. Yo no me metería con su hermano a menos que quieras problemas con Naruto.

\- ¿Y qué hará Naruto? – sonrió Sasori – Creo que ese chico va a ser muy interesante.

\- Estás loco. Haz lo que quieras.

\- Lo llevaré al baile de la facultad.

\- Faltan meses para eso.

\- Mejor, así tengo tiempo para seducirle.

Kakuzu movió la cabeza negativamente. No podía creerse que su mejor amigo del alma estuviera pensando precisamente en salir con ese chico. Quizá ya no era tan importante que Deidara fuera solamente un pringado en la facultad, sino el problema que resultaba todo frente a Naruto.

El pitido del entrenador sacó a ambos chicos de su conversación. Sasori continuó tratando de centrarse más antes de tener que regresar a clase esa tarde. No fue hasta la hora de la comida cuando Kakuzu comprendió que su amigo iba demasiado en serio. Estaba serio en la mesa mientras observaba un folleto con asignaturas.

\- ¿Desde cuando te interesan las asignaturas optativas? – preguntó Kakuzu.

\- Estoy mirando si coincido en alguna con Deidara.

\- ¿Cómo vas a coincidir? – se rió Kakuzu – estudias filosofía, en las que ya de por sí tienes muy malas notas y Deidara estudia arquitectura, es imposible que coincidáis. Tú estudias letras y él ciencias.

\- ¿Y qué? Algo tendremos en común – sonrió Sasori mirando mejor las asignaturas – de alguna forma tengo que coincidir con él.

\- Tu única opción es que fueras a sus clases privadas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sasori asombrado - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que puedes ir a sus clases privadas, aunque necesitarías que un profesor te recomendase. Los profesores suelen decirle qué alumnos necesitan ayuda.

\- Entonces tendré que lograr que me recomienden.

\- Va a ser difícil, ya te he dicho que él da ciencias, no sabe nada de filosofía, o eso creo.

\- Me apuntaré entonces a una clase de ciencias. Alguna optativa habrá.

\- ¿Matemáticas avanzadas? – preguntó Kakuzu con una gran sonrisa – es una asignatura para pringados, todo cerebritos. Ni siquiera apruebas filosofía, ¿cómo quieres aprobar matemáticas avanzadas?

\- Algo se me ocurrirá, tampoco me hace falta aprobar, sólo quiero que me dé clases y acercarme a él.

\- Ningún profesor te recomendará.

\- Con el aliciente correcto, lo harán. Si suspendo mucho, no me dejarán jugar y soy el quarterback, me necesitan para anotar, el entrenador hasta suplicará que me pongan a un profesor particular, y ahí entra Deidara – sonrió Sasori.

\- Eres todo un caso. Haz lo que veas.

Caminaba por el campus cuando sus ojos se fijaron en aquel chico de cabello grisáceo casi azulado que hablaba con un grupo de chicos. Por un instante, sus ojos se cruzaron, pero Sasuke apartó la mirada con rapidez de aquel joven y continuó su camino hacia la pista de hielo. No quería ser el último en llegar a entrenar pese a que no tenía nada de ganas.

\- Ey… ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? – preguntó aquel chico que ya había llegado hasta él y le cogía de la muñeca para que le mirase a la cara.

\- A entrenar – dijo Sasuke sin más – lárgate.

\- ¿Por qué tan enojado conmigo? – preguntó Sakon con una gran sonrisa – antes nos lo pasábamos muy bien tú y yo.

\- No tanto como crees.

\- Vamos, Sasuke… sabes que eras mi favorito.

\- ¿Sabes que es de lo que más me alegro? De no tener que volver a ver tu estúpida cara, así que suéltame y lárgate de mi vista – dijo Sasuke soltándose con brusquedad de su agarre.

\- ¿Estás enfadado porque salía con Naruto? – preguntó divertido Sakon – no sabes lo bueno que es en la cama – continuó tratando de enfadar a Sasuke, pero éste dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí aún más enfadado que antes.

Sakon no podía dejar de sonreír. Quizá molestar a Sasuke era uno de sus hobbies favoritos últimamente, sin embargo, enseguida sintió la presencia de Naruto tras él, borrándole la sonrisa de la boca.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Te está molestando? – preguntó Naruto hacia Sasuke.

\- ¿Molestando? – preguntó Sakon sorprendido - ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a este chaval?

\- Desde que está en mi equipo.

\- ¿Tu equipo? – se sorprendió aún más Sakon, mirando esta vez hacia un Sasuke que no sabía muy bien qué ocurría - ¿Sasuke jugando a hockey? No me hagáis reír – sonrió Sakon – él no es capaz de jugar al hockey.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

\- Ese chaval vive enfadado contigo – sonrió Sakon – y lo peor de todo es que no sabes ni el motivo real por el que está tan enfadado.

Naruto observó a Sasuke, pero éste se sonrojó levemente, apartó la mirada y empezó a caminar tratando de marcharse, algo que Naruto no le permitió al correr tras él, olvidándose así de Sakon y caminando al lado de un cabizbajo Sasuke.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó, pero Sasuke continuaba caminando a paso acelerado hacia el pabellón – Maldita sea, Sasuke, para un segundo y mírame – le cogió de los hombros deteniendo su camino y obligándole a mirarle - ¿Qué es por lo que estás enfadado?

\- No es nada, no estoy enfadado contigo.

\- Pues lo parece por lo que ha dicho Sakon.

\- Lo estuve, lo estuve un tiempo – dijo Sasuke – pero creo que tú no tienes culpa alguna.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó Sakon desde la lejanía – Naruto sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando lo hizo.

\- Cállate – le gritó Naruto – no hablo contigo, sino con él.

\- Dejadme los dos en paz – gritó Sasuke al final apartándose de Naruto para marcharse.

Naruto dejó que Sasuke se marchase, pero sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en Sakon que le miraba desde la distancia con una gran sonrisa.

\- Habla – le dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Ahora sí quieres que hable?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto perdió los nervios y empotró a Sakon contra una de las paredes del fondo. Nunca antes había visto a Naruto tan agresivo como aquella vez, pero aun así, le hizo gracia.

\- Yo salía con Sasuke antes que contigo. Está enfadado porque le dejé por ti – dijo Sakon finalmente.

\- No te inventes cuentos – dijo Naruto.

\- Pregúntale – sonrió Sakon – fue un buen juguete de prácticas, me divertí mucho estando con él, pero es tan serio… yo quería a alguien más fogoso, alguien como tú. Empecé a salir contigo, aunque nunca se me ha dado bien dejar escapar a alguien. ¿Por qué elegir pudiendo tener a ambos? Mala suerte que Sasuke se enteró de que jugaba a dos bandas.

\- Lárgate de mi vista, ahora. No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí ni de él.

Naruto soltó de golpe el cuello de la camiseta de Sakon apartándole de él y casi tirándolo al suelo. Se marchó en la misma dirección en la que lo había hecho Sasuke. Quería y sentía la necesidad de hablar las cosas con él. Lo buscó por todo el campo, por los vestuarios y la cafetería, pero no lo encontró hasta minutos después, sentado frente a la ventana de uno de los pasillos de atrás.

\- Ey… te he estado buscando – dijo Naruto al ver cómo Sasuke trataba de volver a marcharse.

\- No quiero hablar del asunto.

\- Pero yo sí. ¿Salías con Sakon?

\- ¿Qué más te da? No te importó salir con él cuando lo hacía conmigo.

\- No sabía que salía contigo. Vamos… nunca lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que tenía novio.

\- No mientas, todos sabemos cómo eres.

\- He sido muchas cosas, Sasuke, un idiota y sé que he cambiado, pero jamás saldría con alguien que estuviera en una relación, no es mi estilo. ¿Estabas enfadado conmigo por eso? ¿Creías que te había robado al novio?

\- Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo – le gritó Sasuke al final – no contigo. Es cierto lo que dijo Sakon, salíamos juntos y me abandonó por ti. Intenté odiarte, al principio lo hacía, pero al final… me di cuenta de algo… tú no tenías compromiso alguno, estabas soltero y podías salir con quien quisieras, era él quien se suponía que salía conmigo y tenía que guardar el pajarito en la jaula – dijo metafóricamente – pero empezó a salir contigo cuando aún estaba conmigo, realmente estoy enfadado con él y conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta, no contigo. Tú no sabías nada.


	10. Clases

Capítulo 10: Clases

Naruto se quedó absorto unos largos segundos. No podía imaginarse que él, que siempre había tenido cuidado en aquellas cosas, hubiera sido capaz de robarle el novio a alguien sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Se sentía frustrado, utilizado y devastado. Todos le habían dicho cuánto había cambiado y era normal que Sasuke hubiera visto aquella acción como algo rastrero, ruin y bajo, realmente había sido un golpe bajo.

\- Lo siento mucho, Sasuke – dijo Naruto – quizá puede que suene como una excusa pero créeme cuando te digo que no sabía que Sakon tenía novio cuando empezamos a salir. ¡Dios! Suena hasta tan irreal – comentó Naruto afligido – porque por mucho que trate de decirte esto, seguramente da igual, ya te hice daño y la gente lo único que sabe de mí es que cambié, así que podía haber hecho cualquier cosa.

\- Te creo – dijo Sasuke.

\- No puedes creerme, Sasuke – le gritó Naruto – no puedes hacerlo porque me odias, no deberías creerte nada de lo que te digo.

\- Pues lo estoy haciendo – le gritó Sasuke, cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta y acercándole hacia él – te creo a ti porque te conozco, porque eres un imbécil que me deja la pista de hielo siempre hecha un desastre pero lo aceptas, porque no me has mentido nunca, porque cuando te he dicho las cosas aceptas tu culpa, así que si me dices que tú no lo sabías, te creo.

Los cristalinos ojos de Naruto se fijaron en aquella furia que tenían los de Sasuke, aquella oscuridad que estaba lejos de ser fría, una oscuridad que extrañamente, reflejaba toda la motivación y los sentimientos que ese chico tenía enfrentados en aquel instante. Al mirarle, podía entender su dolor por lo de Sakon, entendía su amabilidad con el asunto, su honestidad en las palabras que decía, su fuerza al querer hacerle reaccionar… ni siquiera supo cuándo sus labios se habían unido, cuándo su mano había ido a ponerse tras la nuca del moreno para atraerle hacia él, pero estaba hecho, le estaba besando dejándose llevar ambos por aquellos intensos sentimientos que no sabían muy bien qué eran.

Sasuke fue el primero en separarse. Para Naruto, no pasó desapercibida aquella mirada de extrañeza total. No se había dado cuenta de aquel impulso ni entendía por qué lo había hecho, Sasuke debía estar exactamente igual que él, confuso.

\- Lo siento – dijo Naruto de golpe – lo siento mucho, no entiendo qué me ha pasado.

\- Da igual, dejémoslo ahí – dijo Sasuke más confundido que nunca pero intentando aparentar serenidad – es mejor ir al campo a entrenar.

\- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Naruto algo sonrojado todavía por lo sucedido.

Durante el entrenamiento, Naruto no fue capaz de volver a alzar la mirada ante Sasuke. Estaba algo cohibido y tratando de encontrar una razón de peso para explicar lo que había sucedido. Tampoco Sasuke parecía estar cómodo con aquello y su entrenamiento al final, fue un silencioso desastre. Ni siquiera al acabar pudieron hablar, Sasuke salió demasiado rápido y ese fue el momento en el que Naruto supo que había metido la pata, ahora Sasuke le esquivaba.

Deidara esperaba pacientemente en la gran mesa de madera que había en el jardín trasero a que llegase su nuevo estudiante. Los profesores le habían casi suplicado que cogiera a ese chico y le ayudase con las matemáticas avanzadas y aunque él estaba demasiado ocupado, había acabado aceptando aquel encargo. Sin embargo, pese al esfuerzo que podía suponerle perder unas horas en aquella clase, estaba feliz y es que había quedado más tarde con Itachi a solas para entrenar.

Quizá debería decirle a ese chico todo lo que sentía por él antes de que se le adelantasen, pero por otro lado… le daba tanta vergüenza que prefería no hacerlo. Estaba absorto en lo bien que se lo pasaría ese día en el entrenamiento, cuando un chico pelirrojo se sentó frente a él dejando unos libros encima de la mesa.

Deidara se quedó estático al reconocer a ese chico. Era con el que se había golpeado el día anterior, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad. Todo el mundo conocía a ese chico, de hecho, las chicas y animadoras estaban locas por él.

\- Akasuna no Sasori – dijo con una elegante sonrisa aquel joven que le tendía la mano a Deidara.

\- Deidara Namikaze – le comentó estrechando la mano.

\- Así que tú vas a ser mi profesor particular.

\- Sólo un tiempo. No pensaba coger a nadie más para este curso, pero los profesores casi me han suplicado por ti. Ahora ya entiendo el motivo, si no apruebas, no juegas y todos los profesores se mueren por la reputación del equipo de fútbol americano, quieren que juegues a toda costa. Si lo llego a saber, no te habría aceptado.

\- Vaya… qué sinceridad tan abrumadora – sonrió Sasori – no te gusta el deporte.

\- Me gusta el deporte, lo que no me gusta es la preferencia que se les da a los deportistas. He visto a algunos profesores hinchar las notas de los jugadores sólo para que jueguen los partidos.

\- Pues no es mi caso, las notas las saco por mérito propios y de hecho… estoy suspendiendo matemáticas avanzadas.

\- Cosa que me extraña también. ¿Por qué alguien que estudia filosofía y tiene malas notas de por sí, cogería una asignatura tan complicada de ciencias?

\- Me daban créditos extra – sonrió Sasori.

\- Es increíble – aclaró Deidara – vale… empecemos con la clase.

Deidara abrió los libros por el primer tema y leyó las primeras explicaciones para realizar correctamente los ejercicios que vendrían a continuación. Tras entenderlo él, trató de explicarle a un sonriente Sasori lo que allí trataban de hacerle entender. Por momentos, hasta Deidara se sonrojaba al ver que ese chico estaba más atento a él que a la lección en sí, al final, acabó cerrando los libros captando la completa atención de Deidara.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara que te distrae? – preguntó Deidara algo enfadado.

\- No… sólo me estaba fijando en ti.

\- ¿Por qué? Tienes que aprobar, deberías estar pensando en las matemáticas.

\- Y lo haría, pero es que tus ojos me distraen.

\- No me tomes el pelo.

\- No te lo estoy tomando, hablo en serio, me gustan tus ojos.

\- Y el de unas cuantas animadoras más – dijo Deidara enfadado – no intentes ligar conmigo, estoy aquí sólo para darte clase de matemáticas, no te servirá ningún otro truco conmigo.

\- Me gusta tu carácter – sonrió aún más Sasori – sincero y orgulloso pero no puedes ocultar que te han hecho daño.

\- No sabes nada de mí y te agradecería que te centrases sólo en la clase y no en mi vida personal.

\- Rencor… sientes rencor por la gente como yo. ¿Se han metido contigo los deportistas? Es… ¿Por qué se te dan mejor los estudios que a los demás?

\- Se acabó la clase – dijo Deidara enfadado, dando a entender a Sasori que era exactamente eso.

Sasori observó con una gran sonrisa cómo ese chico se marchaba cabreado. Estaba claro que iba a ser complicado que saliera con un deportista, pero él no iba a rendirse, ese chico le había llamado la atención y él estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

El humeante café estaba frente a él, pero Itachi tan sólo posaba sus manos en la taza tratando de que éstas entrasen en calor mientras fijaba sus ojos en Minato, quien preparaba el segundo café para él. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que los compañeros llegasen a la pista para el entrenamiento, así que esperaba entender al antiguo capitán del equipo antes de que todos llegasen.

Minato tomó asiento frente a Itachi y tomó un sorbo al caliente café que había preparado mientras observaba a ese adolescente frente a él. Parecía algo cohibido y ni siquiera estaba cómodo puesto que aún llevaba la bufanda puesta alrededor de su cuello. Aun así, Minato esperó pacientemente a que el chico estuviera listo para hablar del tema.

\- Pegué a mi entrenador – dijo al final – y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

\- Sé lo que pone en el historial, pero también te conozco desde que eras un crío y venías entusiasmado a la pista de hielo a patinar, sé que no eres de tomarte las cosas tan a la tremenda.

\- Orochimaru… se pasó de la raya y era mi equipo. Sólo era un cerdo, llegó a poner cámaras de vídeo en los vestuarios, le pillé tocándose en su despacho tras observar a los chicos cuando se cambiaban, toqueteaba a algunos en los entrenamientos, nada grave pero sí lascivo para mi opinión. Lo hablé con él en más de una ocasión, le pedí que detuviera todo aquello pero no me hizo caso. Tampoco tenía mucho que hacer en aquel momento, tenía mis propios problemas y él me sacó más de una vez del calabozo por peleas.

\- ¿Te pidió algo a cambio de esas facturas del calabozo?

\- Lo de siempre… pero no acepté nunca. No le pedí jamás que pagase mis detenciones por mí, él lo hizo porque esperaba que yo se lo agradeciera de otra forma… ya sabes. Supongo que al final perdí los estribos y no aguanté más. Aquel día estaba en su despacho, observando a mi hermano patinar, supe que si no me podía tener a mí, haría algo contra mi hermano, así que se me fue la mano.

\- Ya pasó. ¿Vale? – le dijo Minato acariciando con suavidad su cabello – pillaré a ese tipo de una u otra forma y pagará por lo que hizo. Ahora tu hermano y tú estáis a salvo.

\- Lo sé. Sólo acepté volver al equipo porque tú eras el entrenador.

\- No me conoces como entrenador.

\- Pero conozco tu pasado.

\- Mi pasado es algo que es mejor dejar atrás.

\- Sigues amando patinar, pero ya apenas lo haces.

\- A veces en la vida… lo que nos gusta y lo que debemos hacer no siempre concuerda.

\- Dejaste a tu equipo, dejaste la liga nacional, abandonaste tu sueño…

\- Pero es lo que debía de hacer. No me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que tomé, Itachi. Soy consciente de lo que perdí, pero también de lo que gané.

\- ¿Mereció la pena que todos piensen que eres un fracasado?

\- La mereció – sonrió Minato.

Itachi sonrió algo más relajado. Siempre pensó que Minato habría llegado tan lejos en la liga nacional de hockey. Sus compañeros le adoraban, era un excelente jugador, un gran amigo que se preocupaba por la gente a su alrededor. No podía negar que sentía una atracción terrible hacia ese hombre.

Algo más tranquilo al ver que Minato era un apoyo en lugar de un juez como habían sido los demás, consiguió relajarse. Todo el mundo le había juzgado desde que dio aquel puñetazo, todos le habían alejado, le habían insultado y le habían tratado como si fuera un criminal peligroso, pero Minato le había tendido la mano, se había sentado frente a él con aquel café y había escuchado en silencio antes de brindarle una sonrisa de calma y tranquilidad. Se estaba enamorando de ese hombre, un hombre experimentado, con familia y sabía que era una locura pero… algo dentro de él se enervaba al pensar en ese hombre.

Se quitó la bufanda debido al calor que empezaba a hacer en aquella estancia pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Minato observaba preocupado su cuello y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya había apartado con sus ágiles dedos la barbilla del moreno para ver más detenidamente aquellas extrañas marcas en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó preocupado – tienes el cuello amoratado.

\- No es nada – intentó escaparse Itachi.

\- ¿Nada? Eso no es nada, Itachi, significa algo y quizá no quieras contármelo, pero no me mientas, por favor.

\- Prefiero no contarlo entonces – dijo Itachi evitando el tema.

\- Vale – soltó Minato el rostro de aquel chico – pero quiero que sepas que, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda sea la que sea, estoy aquí. La puerta de mi oficina siempre va a estar abierta al igual que la de mi casa.


	11. Esquivando

Capítulo 11: Esquivando.

En la soledad de su habitación y frente a una hoja de papel, Naruto trataba de encontrar una solución a todo el jaleo que había montado en tan pocos segundos. Ni siquiera entendía cómo había sido capaz de besar a Sasuke Uchiha. Él era todo lo opuesto a lo que siempre había deseado. No negaba que sentía una atracción endemoniada por los chicos con mal carácter y complicados de domar, Sasuke era completamente eso, un chico indomable.

Miró el folio de encima de su mesa. Había dibujado a Sasuke casi inconscientemente para su trabajo de la clase de dibujo artístico y para colmo, había sacado una gran nota gracias a él. Sin embargo, seguía tratando de adivinar cómo había sido posible que él hubiera dibujado algo así.

Quizá tampoco podía creerse que Sakon hubiera hecho algo tan bajo como jugar con los dos a la vez. Por primera vez, empezaba a entender el motivo por el que Sasuke estaba tan tenso con él. Había estado muy ciego para ver las cosas, sólo se había preocupado por él y su propia reputación sin hacer caso a los demás. Quizá hasta le debía una disculpa a su propio hermano.

Al escuchar la puerta de entrada, salió corriendo por si era su hermano que llegaba de la facultad. No podía negar que estaba un poco preocupado puesto que nunca solía llegar tan tarde como hoy. Se asomó por la escalera justo para verle subir.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Por ahí – comentó Deidara sin hacerle mucho caso.

\- ¿Por ahí? – preguntó extrañado Naruto – estaba preocupado. Te fuiste muy rápido después del entrenamiento.

\- Estuve dando clases particulares, luego fui al entrenamiento y luego había quedado con Itachi para entrenar un poco más.

\- Es muy tarde.

\- ¿Y qué más te da? – preguntó Deidara - ¿Eres mi guardaespaldas o algo?

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

\- Sólo acompañé a Itachi a su nuevo trabajo – comentó Deidara.

\- ¿Trabajo? – preguntó Minato a la espalda de los dos, algo que hizo que ambos chicos se sorprendieran y se arrepintieran de hablar allí - ¿Itachi sigue trabajando?

El silencio se hizo presente. Evidentemente, un silencio por parte de un Naruto que no sabía nada y otro por Deidara que trataba de no meter en líos a su compañero de equipo y al chico del que se estaba enamorando.

\- Hablad – dijo Minato algo enfadado.

\- Yo no sé nada del asunto. Ni siquiera he hablado aún con Itachi y eso que está en el equipo – se excusó Naruto.

\- Yo… puede que me colase – dijo Deidara – si le dijiste que dejase el trabajo será porque lo ha dejado y yo me estoy confundiendo con el que tenía.

\- No nací ayer – dijo Minato – y os aseguro que llegaré al fondo de este asunto.

\- Genial – se quejó al final Deidara al ver cómo su padre se marchaba por el pasillo.

\- Fantástico – sonrió Naruto – acabas de delatar a tu compañero de equipo. Bueno… ya saldrá Itachi de ésta de alguna forma.

\- Espero que papá no lo eche del equipo.

\- ¿Por trabajar? No lo creo. Aunque seguramente le caerá una buena por haberlo ocultado.

\- Me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansado – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Deidara.

Naruto recostó su espalda contra la pared del pasillo tras escuchar cómo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se cerraba. Entendía las palabras de Sasuke de que no sería fácil recuperar la confianza de su hermano, pero al menos, debería intentarlo por todos los medios posibles.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía otro problema entre manos. Se giró observando a través de la puerta de su habitación abierta, el corcho del final de su dormitorio, justo encima de la mesa de estudiar con el dibujo que él había hecho de Sasuke.

\- Genial, Naruto, porque la has liado con él – susurró para sí mismo con cara apenada – vaya cagada.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo Sasuke había llegado a pensar que él era capaz de robarle al novio y ahora que por fin aclaraba las cosas y podrían empezar a afianzar una buena amistad, resultaba que por un estúpido impulso, acababa de alejarle aún más si es que eso era ya posible de por sí.

Un bolígrafo golpeaba una y otra vez la destartalada mesa de estudiar. Tan sólo la pequeña luz de la lámpara de mesa iluminaba aquel folio que apenas tenía escritos un par de párrafos sobre el trabajo que debería entregar a final de semana. Normalmente, habría hecho los trabajos enseguida. Mientras sus compañeros se emborrachaban, iban a fiestas y disfrutaban, Sasuke siempre estudiaba. Quizá porque era la única forma de salir de aquella asquerosa vida en la que se encontraba. Estudiar y el patinaje era todo lo que tenía para poder marcharse de esa nefasta casa.

Su hermano ni siquiera estaba en casa por las noches, ahora le había dado por ir a trabajar. Para su suerte, al menos su padre parecía no querer salir del bar, aún así, ni siquiera en la soledad de su casa, se atrevía a abrir los cerrojos de la puerta. Sin embargo, aquella no era su única preocupación, sino Naruto y aquel beso que le había plantado sin previo aviso.

Había visto a Naruto de mil formas diferentes a lo largo de aquellos años. Había conocido su torpeza cuando empezó a patinar, las tonterías que hacía y cómo las chicas le apartaban de ellas, le había visto sacar ceros en los exámenes y alegrarse al aprobar raspado. Conoció su primer fracaso amoroso y también cómo le quitaba a su novio cuando se hizo popular, pero nunca esperó que acabase besándole precisamente a él, no después de haber salido precisamente con su ex novio.

No podía negar que los últimos días con Naruto le habían hecho sentir algo extraño, pero no tanto como para enamorarse o dejarse llevar por esos impulsos. Quizá sí sentía cierta necesidad de conocerle mejor, pero ahora todo se había complicado. Ese beso había precipitado las cosas entre ellos. Ahora Naruto rondaba sus pensamientos y era incapaz de concentrarse en aquel trabajo.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke tirando el bolígrafo contra la mesa.

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa… estaba confuso con toda aquella situación, y más teniendo en cuenta que le había besado precisamente, el que había sido novio de su novio.

Sasuke se recostó sobre su silla y miró al techo dejando que aquella tenue luz siguiera iluminando el trozo de papel. Apenas podía concentrarse en nada más. Cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo, se apresuró a apagar la luz y comprobar que el cerrojo de su puerta estuviera bien asegurado.

Se quedó tras la puerta esperando a que todo pasase, escuchando aquellos pasos que subían la escalera y que cruzaban el pasillo hasta detenerse tras su puerta. Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar, pero Sasuke se apartó de ella y esperó en silencio tratando de aparentar que no estaba allí. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de escuchar insultos y golpes contra su puerta, todo volvió a la calma habitual.

Los tres chicos cenaron en completo silencio. Muchas veces, Minato pensaba lo complicado que era llevar a esos chicos él solo. Si tan sólo su mujer estuviera allí, ella habría sabido qué hacer para que se llevasen mejor. Quizá una mano femenina y una voz dulce y delicada habría bastado para amansarles un poco, pero la testosterona era algo que se olía y se notaba en el ambiente.

\- Papá… - intentó hablar Deidara antes de ver cómo su padre seguía comiendo en silencio – yo… No irás a echar a Itachi del equipo, ¿verdad?

\- No. Pero voy a tener unas palabritas con él. En cuanto acabemos de cenar, quiero que subáis a vuestro cuarto y hagáis los deberes. Yo iré a ver a Itachi. Además tengo que hablar con otra persona antes.

\- ¿A estas horas? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

\- Sí. He quedado con alguien.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con cierta desconfianza, pero, aun así, poco podían hacer excepto terminar de cenar y marcharse a hacer los deberes. Minato terminó de fregar y arreglar la cocina antes de buscar su chaqueta para salir.

Caminó hasta la tienda donde trabajaba Itachi. Quizá pensó que sería fácil tener a Itachi más o menos controlado, pero se equivocaba, allí estaba trabajando, desobedeciendo las órdenes que había puesto desde el principio. Eran las once de la noche cuando Minato entraba por aquella puerta y miraba a un asombrado Itachi que no sabía dónde meterse.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – comentó Minato con su rostro más serio.

\- Yo… no es lo que parece – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

\- ¿No estás trabajando?

\- Estoy… sustituyendo a un compañero. Sólo va a ser por hoy.

\- No me mientas, Itachi.

\- Lo siento, sé que prohibiste trabajar pero… necesito el trabajo.

\- Eso me lo imagino, lo que no logro entender es el motivo. Eres un buen estudiante, te vamos a dar la beca para la facultad, a ti y a tu hermano…

\- Es por la situación familiar – dijo al final Itachi sentándose en la butaca tras el mostrador.

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas en casa? – preguntó Minato algo más preocupado ahora, apoyando las manos sobre el mostrador de la tienda.

\- No te puedes hacer una idea – suspiró Itachi.

\- Conozco a tu padre desde mucho tiempo, pero hace demasiado que no le veo.

\- Créeme… es mejor que no le veas.

\- Cambió tras la muerte de su esposa. Lo último que supe de él fue que se dio a la bebida.

\- No sólo a la bebida.

Minato estiró su mano para apartar un poco la bufanda que Itachi seguía llevando en su cuello. Allí seguían las marcas y por el tono que había utilizado ese chico, un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ha sido él? – preguntó.

\- ¿Podemos no hablar de esto? – preguntó Itachi subiendo de nuevo la bufanda.

\- Podemos no hablarlo – le dijo Minato al final – pero sigo pensando que es una mala idea que estés aquí trabajando. Va a distraerte de tus estudios.

\- Da igual si consigo dinero para pagarle las cosas a Sasuke.

Minato observó aquellos tristes ojos antes de tomar su decisión. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un talonario de los que solía llevar cuando trabajaba como representante de jugadores. Para Itachi, aquello no pasó desapercibido y se apresuró a bloquear la mano de Minato que sostenía el bolígrafo con el que pensaba escribir.

\- No lo hagas – dijo Itachi agarrando con fuerza la mano de Minato.

\- Voy a hacerlo, voy a pagar tus gastos y los de tu hermano.

\- Me sentiría mal por eso, prefiero que no lo hagas.

\- Y yo prefiero que te saques tu carrera y me devuelvas el préstamo si quieres cuando trabajes, pero no quiero que trabajes ahora y por eso no te saques los estudios. Yo correré con vuestros gastos.

\- Mi padre se quedaría el dinero para él y lo sabes.

\- Por eso te lo daré a ti, sólo irá a tu cuenta y tú lo administrarás. Voy a hacer una cuenta bancaria conjunta contigo.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Itachi mientras su mano encima de la de Minato temblaba con fuerza. Ante aquello, Minato tan sólo pudo pasar su mano tras la nuca de Itachi y empujarle contra él para que llorase en su pecho a la vez que trataba de calmarle. No sabía mucho acerca de la relación familiar, pero una cosa tenía clara, no era buena y el Fugaku que él una vez conoció, había desaparecido.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió pero sólo Minato observó aquellos ojos oscuros y el cabello plateado. Al fin y al cabo, había quedado allí con Kakashi, ex patinador artístico y ahora… entrenador.


	12. Disturbios

Capítulo 12: Disturbios.

Hacía años que Kakashi no pisaba Canadá. Durante años, entrenó en Rusia y tan sólo salía a otros países para los torneos. Quizá y sólo como mucho, se daba el lujo de viajar alguna vez a Japón, su país natal, para visitar a su familia. Tras su último triunfo, se alejó de las competiciones y se dedicó a entrenar a otros muchachos que quisieran seguir sus pasos y llegar a lo más alto.

Cuando Minato le llamó para ponerle en conocimiento de aquel chico del que jamás había escuchado nada, decidió ir a comprobar si realmente, era tan habilidoso como Minato decía. Para Kakashi, no cabía duda de que tenía que ser un chico brillante, porque Minato siempre buscaba y encontraba a los mejores talentos de la zona.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y fijó sus ojos en ese rubio de esbelta figura. Allí estaba frente a él, tras años sin verse y aun así… no podía evitar sentir esa extraña atracción que jamás había dejado de sentir. Minato seguía igual de atractivo y tan compasivo como recordaba. Intentaba consolar a un adolescente que apenas tendría más de veintidós o veintitrés años, seguramente alguien al que llevaba en su trabajo como representante o algo así.

Esperó con calma a que el ambiente se relajase, escuchando las palabras dulces que salían de la boca de ese rubio, calmando así al adolescente y, a la vez, consiguiendo que sonriera levemente. Minato siempre sabía cómo tratar a todos y cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor. Al calmarse, Kakashi aprovechó para acercarse a ellos.

Para Minato, fue toda una sorpresa verle tan puntual. Kakashi nunca era de los que llegaban a tiempo, sin embargo, para Itachi, sólo era un extraño que parecía tener demasiada confianza con su entrenador. Ambos sonreían, bromeaban del pasado y parecían haber quedado allí para ir a tomar algo y ponerse al día.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – comentó Kakashi abrazando con sutileza a Minato.

\- La verdad es que sí. No nos veíamos desde… - pensó Minato antes de dar una respuesta – creo que desde que dejé el equipo profesional de hockey.

\- Perdón pero… ¿Quién es? – intervino Itachi algo confuso por todo aquello.

\- Es Kakashi Hatake, el mejor patinador artístico que ha habido en años. Quería que entrenase a tu hermano.

\- Exagera – dijo Kakashi dando una palmada sobre la espalda de Minato, algo que a Itachi no terminaba de gustarle por la confianza entre ambos.

\- Me encantaría que él viera a tu hermano y le entrenase. Sé que puede sacar grandes cosas de un patinador tan bueno como Sasuke.

\- Sabes de sobra que lo acabaré entrenando. Tú nunca me has decepcionado al presentarme a patinadores, tienes un talento innato para encontrar diamantes en bruto que pueda pulir. Toda recomendación tuya es bien recibida – sonreía Kakashi.

\- Itachi… - se giró Minato hacia él captando su atención al instante – hazme el favor de dejar el trabajo, va a perjudicar a tus estudios y a tu entrenamiento. Quiero que te centres en lo tuyo. Voy a ir a hablar con Kakashi sobre el futuro de tu hermano pero quiero verte mañana en el entrenamiento. Es el último antes del primer partido. Vais a necesitarlo.

\- Sí, allí estaré – dijo Itachi algo serio mientras observaba cómo aquellos dos adultos se marchaban de la tienda para ir a otro local a tomar algo.

Itachi se quedó absorto ante el suceso pero dejó que ambos se marchasen. Kakashi no dejaba de mirar a Minato y es que no podía negar que siempre había amado a ese hombre. Decidió alejarse de él debido a ese gran amor que le profesaba a su esposa, pero ahora… estaba soltero y podía tratar de seducirle.

No fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando Itachi llegó a casa. Decidió pasar por la habitación de su hermano nada más llegar, él era su máxima preocupación en aquella casa. Se encontró, sin embargo, con que la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que supuso que su padre debía estar por allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, continuó caminando con lentitud hasta la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de matrimonio y la empujó para ver el cuerpo de su padre que yacía encima del colchón. Todavía vestido y con su brazo cayendo hacia el suelo mientras sus dedos sostenían de mala manera la boca de una botella abierta y vacía de alcohol.

Resopló ante aquella visión y es que nada podía hacer él ante esa situación. Volvió hacia la habitación de su hermano y tocó a la puerta. No fue hasta la tercera vez que su hermano abrió la puerta, le dejó entrar y cerró nuevamente con cerrojo. Aún estaba algo somnoliento, pero saber que era fin de semana hizo que los dos se relajasen un poco.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ambos hermanos no conversaban en serio sobre los acontecimientos que les ocurrían y hoy parecía un buen día tras todos los cambios que habían habido últimamente. Sasuke fue el primero en acabar confesando todas sus preocupaciones sobre el patinaje artístico, sobre sus saltos, sobre el temor a lesionarse en el hockey y sobre todo… en confesar lo que había ocurrido con Sakon y con Naruto.

\- Así que… Naruto salía con Sakon, pero Sakon es tu ex novio – intentaba seguirle Itachi.

\- Increíble, ¿verdad? Lo peor de todo es que él no sabía nada y ahora… no tengo ni idea del motivo por el que Naruto ha terminado besándome.

\- ¿Te besó? – preguntó Itachi extrañado – pero… yo creía que te odiaba.

\- Por eso mismo – dijo Sasuke extrañado también – nos odiamos. No entiendo nada. Se supone que ahora somos encima compañeros de equipo. Nunca he estado en un equipo pero… no quiero meter la pata y esto es meterla hasta el fondo. En un equipo no deberían haber este tipo de relaciones ni reacciones. Ahora mismo… siento como si hubiéramos roto el buen rollo que teníamos hace unos días. Estamos distantes.

\- Quizá no es una metedura de pata. Puede que incluso ese hecho os acerque más.

\- No lo creo, sólo fue un impulso y ahora nos evitamos, parece más cabreado que de costumbre.

\- Puede que tampoco entienda el motivo por el que lo hizo, pero de una cosa estoy seguro… a ti te gustó ese beso – afirmó Itachi con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Puede que algo, pero no necesito novios ahora mismo ni nada parecido. Tengo mucho lío entre las clases y el entrenamiento de dos deportes, Naruto tiene que alejarse de mí sea como sea – dijo Sasuke – así tenga que discutir con él como antes para que lo haga.

\- ¿Es tú última palabra al respecto?

\- Sí – dijo Sasuke - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- Minato quiere que deje el trabajo.

\- Pero… ¿De qué viviremos entonces?

\- Quiere pagarme parte de los gastos… o todos, no estoy seguro.

\- Pero…

\- Ya lo sé, no quiero aceptarlo pero… la verdad es que no sé qué más hacer, Sasuke, estoy al límite. Lo único que sé es que está buscándote un entrenador de patinaje artístico para ti.

\- ¿Y si eso es bueno… por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?

\- Es que creo… que quiere algo con Minato, algo que se aleja de lo profesional, ya me entiendes.

\- Siempre tuviste un sentimiento especial por ese hombre, es como si te hubieras enamorado…

\- Es muy posible – dijo Itachi – ya desde niño le veía con su esposa, con sus hijos… no sé… tiene algo que capta mi atención una y otra vez, pero no puedo acercarme a él y nunca lo haré.

\- Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

\- No… Minato es un hombre experimentado, me dobla la edad y es padre de familia. ¿Por qué se fijaría en mí? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle y mi edad… juega en mi contra. Sólo es una utopía – dijo Itachi recostándose en la cama de Sasuke y mirando al techo.

\- No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes – dijo Sasuke sin más.

\- Minato es demasiado para mí, créeme – dijo con cierta tristeza.

Naruto, cansado de tener que tragarse las mentiras de su hermano, aquel día decidió seguirle. No tenía entrenamiento hasta las seis de la tarde y mañana… sería el primer partido con el equipo nuevo. Sabía que no podría faltar nadie al entrenamiento y que seguramente sería un partido catastrófico, pero por eso mismo que lo sabía, quería saber qué estaba haciendo su hermano últimamente para que llegase tan tarde a casa.

No le extrañó al verle entrar en la biblioteca, era algo habitual en él. Se mezcló entre los pasillos y finalmente tomó un libro y se sentó a cierta distancia de su hermano pero en un lugar de buena visibilidad, justo a su espalda. Para su asombro, un chico pelirrojo que él conocía bien, acabó sentándose junto a su hermano y sacando unos libros sobre matemáticas.

\- ¿Sasori? – preguntó extrañado Naruto.

Nunca se habría imaginado que precisamente Sasori, quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad, fuera a hablar con su hermano. Aquello no le olía bien. Sasori tenía su fama y Naruto la conocía bien.

Permaneció allí observando durante la última hora cómo ambos parecían sumidos en aquellos libros, pero no pasaba desapercibido el interés extra-profesional que el pelirrojo tenía en Deidara, algo que a Naruto le enervaba. No pensaba permitir que se acercase tanto a su hermano y menos conociéndole como lo hacía. Nadie del equipo de fútbol americano se acercaría a su hermano.

Pese a las ganas que tenía de dejar las cosas claras, se calló y esperó hasta el entrenamiento. Todos estaban allí cambiándose entre bromas y murmullos, pero Naruto sólo observaba a su hermano a cierta distancia de él.

\- Dei… - le llamó – me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó confuso Deidara.

\- De Sasori.

\- ¿Me estás espiando? – preguntó enfadado.

\- No quiero que lo veas, sé cómo es él y todos los de su equipo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de todos ellos.

\- Sólo le doy clases de repaso – dijo Deidara – no necesito que cuides de mí, Naruto, sé muy bien cómo son todos los de su calaña y no quiero nada con él. Sólo son clases.

\- Conozco a Sasori y está buscando algo.

\- Aprobar – dijo Deidara.

\- No me seas infantil, Deidara, Sasori no es como nosotros, es como un lobo al acecho, como un escorpión que picará a todo el que esté a su lado, siempre quiere algo, siempre tiene motivos ocultos.

\- Es un problema de tu hermano – dijo Sasuke al final.

\- No te metas en esto, peonza – le dijo Naruto algo más enfadado – esto es entre mi hermano y yo.

\- Si lo hablas en los vestuarios delante del equipo, pasa a ser un tema del equipo – le reprochó Sasuke – también a nosotros nos preocupa lo que ocurra fuera si eso puede afectar al equipo, pero es la vida personal y privada de tu hermano, él tendrá que solucionarlo.

\- He dicho que te calles – se cabreó aún más Naruto al comprobar que no le daban la razón ni siquiera sus compañeros.

El ambiente se fue caldeando, hasta tal punto, que la espalda de Sasuke acabó empotrada contra una de las taquillas metálicas mientras Naruto sostenía el cuello de su camiseta del equipo entre sus manos. Fue Itachi el que acabó separándoles con algo de violencia y es que en su cara se veía que también le ocurría algo, ninguno allí venía precisamente contento aquel día.

Por supuesto, Deidara enseguida se puso de parte de Itachi. Para Naruto, estaba claro que su hermano estaba sufriendo cierto encaprichamiento con el hermano de Sasuke, pero por una parte le relajaba, porque aunque conocía la mala reputación de Itachi, era mejor que la de Sasori. Si sentía algo por Itachi, es que no dejaría que Sasori le tomase el pelo.


	13. Inesperado

Capítulo 13: Inesperado.

Los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en el rostro enfadado y quizá sorprendido de Sasuke. Ayer mismo le estaba besando y hoy… no sabía qué le había picado para comportarse de nuevo de esa forma con él. Quizá era simplemente la presión que sentía a su lado, esa extraña sensación de atracción que sentía hacia él, pero a la vez, le obligaba a estar alejado en cierta forma. No sabía si realmente debería acercarse o no. ¿Qué debía hacer con Sasuke? Era el ex de su propio ex novio. ¿No era raro sentirse atraído por esa persona?

No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más cuando las manos de Sasuke se cerraron entorno a las muñecas de Naruto y le apartó de él con cierta brusquedad. En aquel instante, Naruto se dio cuenta de que acababa de volver a meter la pata con ese chico moreno de mal genio. Enfadar a un Uchiha nunca podía resultar algo positivo ni bueno.

Sasuke – susurró Naruto intentando captar su atención.

Déjame en paz – fue lo único que escuchó de los labios de Sasuke.

Todos los compañeros se acercaron a ellos motivados por la curiosidad de ver una discusión en el propio equipo. Sabían que había tensión entre los nuevos y los antiguos compañeros del equipo, pero aun así, aquello se estaba desmadrando y nadie se atrevía a intervenir cuando Naruto se encabezonaba en algo.

Vamos, Sasuke… lo siento – dijo Naruto – he perdido los nervios.

Y yo la paciencia – dijo Sasuke – estoy harto de tener que intentar llevarme bien contigo cuando está claro que eres tú el que tienes un problema. ¿Qué narices te pasa con nosotros? ¿Es porque hago patinaje artístico? ¿Qué tiene de malo, Naruto? Es un deporte como cualquier otro. Requiere esfuerzo y sacrificio, lo siento si no entiendes eso.

El hockey también requiere eso, Sasuke. Sé lo que se sacrifica al hacer deporte, pero también tienes que entender que un cambio de equipo a estas alturas no es bueno para nadie.

Pues vete acostumbrándote – dijo Sasuke – porque éste es tu nuevo equipo. O nos apoyas o caeremos todos y yo personalmente no quiero que me quiten la beca. Yo la necesito para seguir estudiando y patinando.

Lo siento, ¿vale?

No me sirven tus disculpas ahora mismo – dijo Sasuke enfadado – me largo a casa. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Itachi se apartó dejando que su hermano caminase hasta su bolsa, metiera las cosas de mala manera en su bolsa y se marchase cargándola al hombro. Itachi suspiró profundamente. Quizá no era él el único que tenía problemas aquel día. Su hermano y el supuesto capitán del equipo no parecían llevarse muy bien, pero sabiendo que se habían llegado a besar, podía imaginar la tensión que sufrían ambos por aquel acontecimiento.

Los compañeros del equipo empezaron a dispersarse. Itachi, finalmente, acabó marchándose también después de ducharse. El silencio reinó durante todo aquel tiempo en todo el vestuario y pese a que Minato llegó cuando ya terminaban y trató de animar el ambiente, sólo consiguió que Itachi se marchase con rapidez y su hijo Naruto, aún más.

Te veo en el parking – dijo Naruto a su padre.

Yo… voy a buscar a Itachi – dijo Deidara saliendo tras el moreno.

Para Minato, todo aquello era una incertidumbre completa. No sabía qué les ocurría a sus hijos, ni a los Uchiha, pero una cosa tenía clara, su equipo se desmoronaba, sin embargo, una sonrisa esbozó de sus labios. Era posible que todo tuviera que hundirse para que resurgieran de sus cenizas convertidos en algo nuevo y más fuerte que antes. Al menos… estaban hablando y tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en las cosas.

En el aparcamiento, Deidara corría tras un enfadado Itachi que parecía estar buscando algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras caminaba con rapidez. Seguramente buscaba el billete del autobús o del metro.

Itachi, espera – gritó Deidara corriendo tras él.

Itachi frenó en seco entonces, dándose cuenta de que Deidara le seguía de cerca y parecía preocupado por él.

Estoy bien – dijo sin más.

No. No lo estás. Se nota a distancia que algo te preocupa.

No es nada importante.

¿En serio? – preguntó Deidara acercándose un poco más hacia Itachi.

Por un segundo, fue Itachi el que pensó que Deidara tenía un problema, que quizá era él quien necesitaba hablar, pero no era eso lo que ese rubio necesitaba. Se dio cuenta tarde, justo cuando los labios de Deidara rozaron los suyos. Apenas tuvo tiempo para separarse y observó los ojos confusos de ese rubio que se había lanzado sin pensar.

Yo… - intentó intervenir Deidara.

Creo que te confundes con esto, Deidara – explicó Itachi.

¿No te gusto? O es que… ¿No soy tu tipo? – preguntó algo frustrado.

Ey… eres un gran chico pero… no siento esta clase de sentimientos hacia ti.

Déjame intentarlo – dijo Deidara cogiendo el brazo de Itachi, aunque éste se soltó.

Es mejor que no, créeme, te haría más daño.

¿Hay alguien más? – preguntó justo cuando un par de lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

En serio… Deidara, odio que la gente llore pero… no puedo amarte. Mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien, a un imposible.

Si es un imposible… puedes olvidarle.

No es tan fácil. Lo siento, Deidara.

Itachi se marchó con rapidez de allí tratando de huir de ese impulso y de los sentimientos que Deidara tenía por él. Si podían suceder cosas extrañas… ésa era otra más que añadir a la lista. Porque si ya que el ex de un ex novio pudiera besarte como le había pasado a su hermano, que el hijo del hombre al que amabas te besase, era otra complicación que no quería sumar.

Maldita sea – murmuró mientras caminaba de nuevo con rapidez en busca del autobús.

El domingo amaneció bajo el espeso manto de una terrible niebla. Las ramas de los árboles, desnudas por el invierno, pasaban desapercibidas entre la densa nube de vapor. Naruto abrió los ojos y se tocó la frente apartándose el flequillo. Un suspiro sonó desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Estaba agotado, no sólo físicamente, sino también mentalmente por sus continuas discusiones con Sasuke y ahora… se le sumaba el problema del beso y esa atracción que estaba sintiendo. Para colmo, hoy tenían el partido, el primer partido contra un equipo pequeño.

Para su sorpresa, durante toda la mañana ni siquiera vio a su hermano. Por momentos, casi creyó que estaría estudiando, pero ni siquiera escuchaba la música y sabía de sobra que solía ponérsela cuando trabajaba en sus proyectos de arquitectura. Algo le olía mal, pero prefirió no molestarle ni interrumpirle. Ya le vería en el vestuario antes del partido.

De camino al estadio, ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra pese a que Minato trató de entablar muchas veces una conversación banal. Al ver que ninguno de sus hijos estaba por la labor de seguir su conversación, prefirió poner la radio del coche y dejar que la música inundase aquel tenso silencio que reinaba.

A la hora del partido, cuando Minato decidió entrar por el vestuario para animar a sus chicos tras haberles dejado cambiarse en solitario, descubrió con asombro que faltaba precisamente un jugador, Itachi Uchiha. Preguntó entre todos los presentes, pero ninguno supo decirle nada acerca del jugador, ni siquiera su hermano. Le habría gustado ir a buscarle, pero el partido iba a dar comienzo y quedarse sin entrenador en un partido, sería una descalificación y la derrota inmediata. Haciendo de tripas corazón, animó a sus muchachos y salió al campo para ver el partido. Una vez pisó el banquillo, no pudo quitarse de la mente, aquella sonrisa sórdida que tenía Orochimaru desde las gradas. Algo en él le decía que Itachi había faltado por algún motivo en concreto que pensaba descubrir.

Desde luego, el partido no fue ni mucho menos lo que Minato esperaba. Sabía que su equipo no estaba listo, pero ver a Naruto discutir con Sasuke y con Deidara mientras Sasuke trataba de defenderse y corría como un pollo sin cabeza por toda la pista fallando hasta los pases más sencillos, era simplemente desastroso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pensó en una solución para los problemas que veía, aunque aún no tenía un plan claro sobre cómo actuar con ese equipo.

El golpe del casco chocando contra la taquilla metálica fue lo único que se escuchó en el vestuario cuando Naruto entró enfadado lanzando las protecciones al suelo de mala manera. Sasuke, sin embargo, se sentó en el banquillo dispuesto a quitarse también las protecciones y darse una ducha tras la deprimente derrota.

No te quites las cosas – le gritó Naruto al ver que Sasuke hacia el amago de quitarse las hombreras – practicaremos.

¿Estás de coña? – preguntó Sasuke – estoy muerto, no puedo ni con mi alma.

Me da igual, no te quiero en mi equipo hasta que aprendas a hacer un maldito pase decente.

Sasuke se levantó enfadado y frustrado dispuesto a volver al campo de hielo pese al dolor de pies que sentía. Esos patines le estaban matando, eran viejos y estaban deteriorados, pero eso seguramente a Naruto no le importaría mucho. El resto de compañeros quisieron ir con ellos a practicar, pero Naruto se lo impidió diciéndoles que se marchasen, sólo era Sasuke el que parecía no saber muy bien cómo funcionaba ese deporte.

Al llegar al campo, Naruto le tendió el stick y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a patinar para ver cómo recibía Sasuke, aunque la verdad… es que sólo consiguió recibir un puck correctamente, algo que desesperaba a Naruto. Si ni siquiera podía hacer una buena recepción… ¿Cómo iba a pasarla bien a sus compañeros?

Una hora después de aquello, Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo intentando limpiarse el sudor que resbalaba por su sien y caía contra el espeso hielo. Su respiración se entrecortaba y estaba cansado de fallar una y otra vez.

Maldita sea, Sasuke, ponte en pie – le gritó Naruto pese a que él también respiraba ya con dificultad.

Vete a la mierda, me voy a casa – dijo sin más Sasuke tratando de ponerse en pie, aunque al apoyar la cuchilla, ésta resbaló derribándolo de nuevo de rodillas frente al hielo.

Sasuke podía ver un leve reflejo de él. Sus manos, pese a llevar los guantes, las sentía frías. En ese reflejo, él no podía reconocerse. ¿Qué hacía allí jugando al hockey? No era bueno en ese deporte, tan sólo en el patinaje artístico. La frustración, la ira y el dolor empezó a inundar su corazón llegando a la conclusión de que quizá era mejor abandonar ahora antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo.

No te vas a ningún lado, nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la maldita noche si es necesario – le gritó de nuevo Naruto.

Me retiro – le gritó esta vez Sasuke notablemente enfadado, dejando a un Naruto absorto – quédate con tu estúpido deporte, con tu mal genio y tus gritos, yo paso de esto.

Esto es lo que es un equipo, Sasuke. ¿Estás harto de escucharme? Pues hazlo bien de una maldita vez, no veo que le pongas ganas. Sólo piensas en el patinaje artístico y sí, se te da genial, pero ahora estás aquí, en mi equipo luchando por una beca, así que empieza a esforzarte porque yo no quiero inútiles en mi equipo. No he visto que pongas las mismas ganas al hockey como las pones en tu deporte.

Sasuke, que ya se había puesto de pie para marcharse, se paralizó un segundo. Era cierto que cuando tenía huecos libres prefería entrenar su deporte al hockey, que apenas había tocado un stick pese a estar en el equipo. Tenía cierta razón Naruto en que él le estaba dando la espalda en cierta forma a sus compañeros… pero… él nunca había tenido compañeros.

No sé lo que es un compañero – gritó Sasuke mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y se giraba hacia Naruto cogiéndolo con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta – trabajo solo y sólo he tenido rivales en mi deporte, no tengo amigos ni compañeros, así que deja de tocarme las narices.

Yo soy tu compañero – le gritó Naruto cogiéndole también del cuello de la camiseta y estampándolo contra la barrera del campo – maldita sea… yo estoy aquí igual de cansado que tú, pero estoy aquí porque no abandono a un compañero.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante aquella afirmación. Nunca imaginó que Naruto lo estaba haciendo por él, que estaba intentando animarle o conseguir que se esforzase más de lo que lo hacía. Quiso contestarle pese a que sus palabras se habían quedado en la garganta, sin embargo, los labios de Naruto fueron más rápidos agarrando los suyos con una presión que jamás había sentido.

Era su segundo beso, un beso mucho más pasional y fogoso que el anterior, un beso que rompía las barreras que ambos habían levantado el uno para el otro. Ni siquiera Sasuke tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para romper ese beso que estaba deseando aunque se había prometido no caer en novios ni en relaciones, pero allí estaba con el ex capitán del equipo de hockey, ex capitán de un deporte burdo y violento como él consideraba y que por primera vez… empezaba a entender que era más difícil de lo que él imaginaba.


	14. Testigo

Capítulo 14: Testigo

El ruido de las agujas del reloj era lo único audible en aquel campo helado. El hielo reflejaba las luces que estaban encendidas únicamente para ellos. A esas horas nadie vendría, pero aun así, tampoco les habría importado. El tiempo dejó de ser importante, el lugar sólo era uno más entre tantos otros, la soledad desapareció al darse cuenta de que sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro y todas las dudas que les abordaron antes de aquel beso, quedaron heladas y apartadas en aquel campo.

Ambos dejaron que la pasión de aquel beso les inundase, llevando todos sus sentidos a su máximo esplendor. Quizá era cierto que Naruto había tenido más relaciones sentimentales que aquel chico, pero sin embargo, aquel instante le parecía simplemente… único e irrepetible.

El primer beso entre ambos sólo había sido un mísero contacto de sus labios, un fortuito impulso que ni siquiera sabía de dónde le había llegado, pero ahora, ese beso lo había deseado, lo hizo porque quería hacerlo, lo había llevado a cabo porque ese chico frente a él le atraía como ningún otro había conseguido hacerlo. Puede que fuera su carácter combativo, ese genio dominante que tenía y que sacaba cuando se estresaba, esos enfados que hacían temblar a cualquiera pero extrañamente… a él le excitaban.

Su pulgar acarició con suavidad la mejilla de aquel moreno mientras sus otros dedos se agarraban en su nuca ejerciendo cierta presión. Esa presión fue la que consiguió despojar los primeros sonidos de la boca de Sasuke.

El moreno cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez de esos sensuales labios. Jamás había esperado enamorarse y quizá no lo estaba, pero no negaba que sentía cierta atracción hacia el ex capitán del equipo de hockey. Nunca imaginó que alguien que participaba en un juego tan burdo y violento como el hockey, pudiera llegar hasta él, pudiera excitarle, atraerle o seducirle, pero allí estaba, empotrado contra la pared del campo de hielo dejándose besar por ese chico al que había odiado. Tan sólo era el ex novio de su propio ex novio, tenía que alejarse, pero no podía.

Sus manos se enrollaron al cuello de Naruto, enredando sus dedos en el fino y rubio cabello, arrastrando consigo las gotas de sudor que resbalaban entre las hebras doradas. Ni siquiera le importó aquella humedad sabiendo que podrían ducharse más adelante, sabiendo que si llegaban mucho más lejos, acabarían sudando el doble y sería necesaria la ducha.

Para Naruto, comprobar que aquel chico no se resistía sino que además parecía desearlo por la forma en que agarraba con fuerza su cabello, hizo que se enervase aún más. Toda posibilidad de parar quedó completamente descartada. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nada más que no fuera disfrutar aquel instante sin mirar las consecuencias que podía acarrear más adelante.

Sin aguantar más aquella tensa atmósfera que se había creado, Naruto separó sus labios tan sólo un instante para llevar sus manos hasta la camiseta ancha de hockey y quitársela con rapidez, lanzándola sobre el frío hielo, uniendo sus labios de nuevo con una desesperación desenfrenada.

Ni siquiera le importó que aquel moreno pudiera identificar esa desesperación por él. Seguramente cuando todo acabase, Sasuke podría reírse de él, recordarle lo desesperado que había estado por atrapar sus labios, por rozar sus manos por aquel blanquecino pero fortalecido torso, por tener a ese chico que siempre tenía que tener todo bajo su control.

Tan sólo una milésima de segundo, Naruto dudó sobre aquello, pero al separarse de los labios de aquel chico, se quedó absorto al comprobar cómo esta vez, era él quien volvía a unir sus labios con fuerza y pasión mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la nuca, espalda y, seguidamente, el abdomen de Naruto en busca de la cremallera del pantalón de hockey.

Los dedos de Sasuke jugaron con el cordón rojo del pantalón oscuro. Se deslizaban entre las cintas, agarrándolas con sutileza y tirando de ellas para deshacer el nudo. Un suspiro se escapó de entre los labios de Naruto al sentir el ligero roce de los nudillos sobre la parte inferior de su ombligo. Seguramente, ni Sasuke era consciente de lo que provocaban en él aquellas simples e inconscientes caricias que provocaba cada insignificante roce.

Sin poder aguantar más aquella tensión, Naruto aprovechó para meter su mano bajo el pantalón de hockey de Sasuke y buscar aquel miembro que, lentamente, empezaba a excitarse con el contacto, los besos y las caricias.

Los leves gemidos que salían de la garganta de Sasuke y que éste luchaba por impedir, acabaron ahogándose entre los labios y la juguetona lengua de Naruto. Sasuke tan sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento. Su pensamiento de que no podía tener una relación, de lo que le había ocurrido con Sakon… de su odio hacia Naruto… todo quedó oculto bajo el manto de aquella pasión que sentía por las caricias del rubio.

La fogosidad del beso se intensificó por parte de Sasuke, quien buscaba cada vez con mayor desesperación aquel momento de su mayor clímax, sabiendo que Naruto se sentía prácticamente igual. Podía sentir su erección bajo el pantalón, clavándose en su entrepierna. Fue el mismo Sasuke quien, finalmente, tras varios minutos jugando con el cordón del pantalón, tiró de él con cierta rapidez y deslizó el pantalón dejando que cayese hasta sus tobillos.

No le hizo falta mirar la intimidad de Naruto para darse cuenta de que él ya estaba listo, demasiado excitado y acercando su miembro hacia el apresado de Sasuke para restregarse y erizar el vello del moreno.

Un suspiro sonó aún más profundo que los anteriores cuando Naruto bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Sasuke y, colocando sus manos en su trasero, lo impulsó para arrastrar su espalda por la valla del campo hasta que sus piernas pudieron enrollarse en su cintura. El gemido que ambos lanzaron cuando sus miembros entraron en pleno contacto hubiera llamado la atención de todos los presentes, sin embargo, agradecían tener toda la pista para ellos solos. Nadie iría a esas horas de la noche, tan sólo la pista de hielo sería testigo de todo lo que allí ocurriría.

Naruto sostuvo por la cintura a ese chico con un brazo, mientras con el otro lo llevaba hacia la boca del moreno e introducía con sensualidad su dedo índice y corazón en la boca del moreno, permitiéndole lamerlos con dulzura y, a la vez, fogosidad. Una leve queja salió de la garganta del moreno al ver cómo Naruto sacaba aquellos dedos y llevaba su mano en busca de la entrada, sin embargo, toda queja fue acallada por el pasional beso que Naruto empezó a profundizar, consiguiendo que Sasuke agarrase sus brazos con mayor fuerza a la nuca del rubio mientras sus piernas hacían presión en la cintura para evitar caerse.

El primer dedo se introdujo en él con mucha lentitud, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Sasuke temblase ligeramente al notar la intrusión, pero que siguiera inmerso en aquel beso que Naruto prefería mantener para distraerle de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sasuke al sentir cómo un segundo dedo empezaba a abrirse camino en su interior. Un leve dolor se intensificaba, pero a la vez, sentía cómo con aquella excitación, iba dilatándose cada vez más deseando sentir a ese rubio en su interior. Con cierta sutileza, Sasuke se movió ligeramente para que sus miembros volvieran a rozarse, consiguiendo así que esta vez fuera Naruto el que no pudiera evitar que se le escapasen algunos gemidos de placer.

Durante unos minutos, los dedos de Naruto no dejaron de moverse. Saliendo y entrando, dando leves círculos intentando que dilatase cada vez más. Una vez sintió que estaba preparado y que su respiración cada vez se entrecortaba más debido al placer, cogió con su mano libre su miembro y buscó la entrada de aquel chico.

Le costó un poco ubicarse por la mala posición en la que se encontraba y hasta Sasuke tuvo que echarle un cable bajando una de sus manos para indicarle exactamente el lugar, pero en cuanto estuvo posicionado, se introdujo lentamente en él.

Pese a que Sasuke frunció el entrecejo víctima de aquella extraña sensación que se mezclaba con un leve dolor, continuó besando a Naruto sabiendo que todo aquello desaparecería. Sintió cómo Naruto le levantaba un poco más intentando agarrarle mejor para evitar que se cayese mientras seguía entrando en él con cuidado.

Poco a poco y a medida que se intensificaba el placer entre ambos, Naruto empezó a coger mayor velocidad, dejándose guiar por los gestos, caricias que aquel chico dejaba entrever, por esa respiración entrecortada y algunos gemidos mal disimulados que le daban claros indicios de cómo iba él.

Sasuke se agarró con mayor fuerza a la espalda de Naruto al sentir que llegaba al límite y éste aumentó la velocidad un poco más, tratando así de que Sasuke acabase. Lo hizo en pocos segundos, agarrando con fuerza el cabello de Naruto y dejando que los últimos jadeos escapasen de él antes de escuchar cómo Naruto también le acompañaba y empezaba a aminorar el ritmo de las embestidas dejándose llevar por los últimos resquicios de aquel placer.

Con suma delicadeza, Naruto bajó las piernas de Sasuke al suelo, dejando que los patines tocasen el hielo y es que… efusivos como estaban por aquel momento, ni siquiera se habían dedicado a desnudarse por completo. Sasuke aún llevaba puesta su camiseta y Naruto sonrió antes de buscar la suya en el hielo.

Joder – susurró Sasuke con la respiración entrecortada mientras se vestía.

No me digas que vas a salir corriendo otra vez – dijo Naruto algo molesto.

No… - fue lo primero que soltó Sasuke cabreado, pero antes de seguir con la frase, se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y bajó el tono – no salgo corriendo – dijo sin más.

Pues es lo que parece. Siempre que pasa algo entre nosotros, echas a correr despavorido.

No es eso.

Pues explícamelo… porque no te habrías acostado conmigo si no sintieras algo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Yo… no puedo tener relaciones sentimentales con nadie, sólo es una distracción – se quejó Sasuke cogiendo el stick dispuesto a marcharse, pero Naruto se puso en medio y cogió también el stick impidiéndole que se fuera.

¿Por qué no? Yo no seré tu distracción.

Sí lo serás. Ya tuve bastante con Sakon, no quiero que nadie más me distraiga de mis metas. Quiero llegar al mundial de patinaje artístico y para ello tengo que ganar en los nacionales.

No sé lo que te hizo Sakon, pero te aseguro una cosa… yo jamás obstaculizaré tu entrenamiento. Sé que te has marcado a fuego un horizonte demasiado alto, que quieres llegar lo más lejos posible y yo también, estos son nuestros horizontes de hielo, Sasuke, y no voy a dejar que falles, pero yo también quiero llegar a los nacionales de hockey. Ayúdame… y te ayudaré – le afirmó Naruto.

No es tan fácil, no sabes nada de patinaje artístico.

Haré lo que quieras, Sasuke, y yo te ayudaré a mejorar en hockey. Vamos… esto puede funcionar. Sé que puede.

Mi relación con Sakon… no me dejaba entrenar como quería – dijo al final – me distraía con sus planes, sobre ir al cine, tomarnos algo por ahí… no puedo permitirme esas cosas ahora, Naruto.

Sakon no patinaba – dijo Naruto – yo quiero entrar en profesionales de hockey hielo, tú en los nacionales de patinaje artístico, tenemos una meta en común, un mismo horizonte de hielo que realizar, no voy a obstaculizarte. Ten una cita conmigo.

¿No me has oído? No puedo tener citas ahora…

Sí puedes, pero en esta pista – sonrió Naruto – después del entrenamiento de mañana. Te esperaré aquí para practicar el patinaje artístico.

Ni siquiera te he dicho que acepte – le dijo Sasuke al ver que Naruto había terminado de vestirse y patinaba para marcharse hacia los vestuarios.

No hace falta, tus ojos me han dado la respuesta que buscaba. Te espero en la ducha – sonrió Naruto.

No voy a ir – le gritó al ver que éste ya se marchaba del campo.

Sasuke miró todo a su alrededor. Cogió los guantes que habían lanzado antes del entrenamiento pensando que se marcharía a casa, pero la verdad era que se sentía un poco pegajoso y era cierto que tras aquel encuentro… necesitaba una ducha.

Mierda – dijo finalmente, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que Naruto le esperaba en la ducha.

Quizá esa situación no la controlaba, que Naruto había tomado la iniciativa esa vez y le sentaba muy mal perder el control, pero… tampoco le importaba repetir en la ducha. Con esa idea en mente, recogió todo y se dirigió hacia las duchas.


End file.
